Stay With Me
by IvieMalfoy
Summary: "Wait, I don't even know your name" She said quickly as he moved to her throat and trailed wet kisses down to her breast. He cocked an eyebrow at her slightly. "Draco" he replied between kissing her. "You?" "Ivie." What happens when 'married' notorious club owner Draco Malfoy sets his sights on the blonde bombshell Ivie Anacardia. **Warning SMUT** PLEASE REVIEW :D
1. Chapter 1 - Not Like the Others

Chapter 1 - Not like the Others

Draco slipped his wedding ring off his finger and placed it in his pocket, his eyes locked on an attractive blonde girl dancing with her friends meters from where he was sitting. He stood up and waved off his security as he took a shot of fire whiskey, his goons nodded doing as they were told. Draco's eyes never left her as he walked through the club, his club, towards her. He knew that she was highly intoxicated as he had been sending drinks to her and her friends all night.

Draco had used his Malfoy fortune after he graduated from Hogwarts to buy his own club three years ago, he also married Astoria Greengrass but he was bored with her and their arranged marriage. Astoria was a proper pureblood housewife, never a hair out of place and she dare not be adventurous in the bedroom. Draco often sought out girls in the club only for a quick fuck in his office before he return home to his wife.

Blaise looked up from doing a line of cocaine off the chest of a redhead stripper from the club next door. He smirked at Draco, Blaise knew his best friends game and he went back to snogging the stripper.

Draco could hardly contain himself, his groin ached and his heart raced. The girl had wavy honey blonde hair down to her waist, as she lent back and laughed with her friends her hair touched her curvy hips gracefully. She wore a light pink colour high waisted skirt with a thigh high split leaving little to Draco's imagination.

Without warning Draco dove his hands into her hair pulling her towards him and crashing his lips down on hers. She gasped slightly allowing him to enter his tongue into her mouth, expertly massaging his lips on hers letting his tongue roam her mouth. The girls tongue met his and he let a hand run down her side to her waist pulling her to him so his growing erection pushed against her. She moaned at this and grabbed fistfuls of his platinum hair pulled him closer to her.

Blaise had finally come up for air and spotted Draco, his eyebrows shot up and he cast a sideways glance and Goyle and mouthed 'what the fuck?'. Goyle shook his head and laughed out loud, Blaise followed him and shook his head slightly as he got up and grabbed his shot from the bar and drank it. It wasn't like Draco to snog random girls in the middle of the club, his wife Astoria had spies everywhere and he was surely to get a mouthful when he got home. Blaise chuckled to himself at the thought.

Draco broke the kiss after what seemed like hours, he pressed his forehead into hers while still holding her waist. Catching his breath he ran a finger slowly along her bare thigh stopping where her skirt started, she smiled sexily up at him biting her lower lip. Draco gazed into her brilliant green eyes for a moment before snapping out of his trance realised where he was.

"Fuck' he muttered under his breath as he scanned the room, surely all of Astoria's spies had spotted his make out session. He snapped his head behind him searching for an escape, he had to have this blonde bombshell now and he didn't care who saw them. He pulled the girl towards the nearest exit, which happened to be a small ladies bathroom.

Draco locked the door after scanning the room to see if anyone else was there, before the girl could speak he shoved her roughly against the nearest wall crashing his lips to hers once more. The girl ran her fingers through his hair pulling his head closer, deepening the kiss. Draco ran his hands up her thighs, hitching her skirt up he lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him. His hands rested on her bare backside, his fingers pulling on her tiny thong and ripping it effortlessly off her. Draco discarded the skimpy material into the trash can across from them.

Taking the opportunity the girl asked Draco, "Wait, I don't even know your name" She asked him breathlessly.

Draco looked at her puzzled, she had come to his club but she didn't know who he was? "Draco" He replied before crashing his lips onto hers. "You?" He asked between kisses.

"Ivie" She replied lustfully as she undid his shirt slowly, running her hands along his toned abs. Ivie removed Draco's shirt as he traced a finger along her wet entrance, she gasped as his finger entered her teasing her relentlessly. "Oh god" She breathed.

Draco entered a second finger as he nipped and kissed her neck, she moaned loudly as she unbuckled his belt letting his pants drop and his erection springing free. Draco grabbed her hips and thrust forcefully inside her causing them both to cry out, he let her adjust to his size for only a second before fucking her senseless against the wall.

Ivie groaned loudly as she came violently around Draco's throbbing cock, he soon followed her spilling his seed deep inside her.

Draco held Ivie against the wall catching his breath, his cock still deep inside her, his hands cupping her bare ass. "Stay with me tonight" He breathed against her lips, he had already told his wife he would not be home tonight and he would be staying at the apartment.

The club had an apartment the entire length upstairs, Draco stayed there alone often not wanting to go home to his dull wife he never took another girl up there though he always had them in his office then had them driven home. Somehow Ivie was different, he could not get enough of her he had to have her all night. Just the thought of her sprawled naked in his bed made him want to come, his cock twitched inside of her.

Ivie responded by bucking her hips roughly into him and crashing her lips to his. Draco growled hauling her over to the vanity, lifting her legs over his shoulders he slid his cock slowly in and out of her wet pussy until she begged him to fuck her harder.

They both reached their earth shattering orgasm together this time, crying out loudly. Ivie whimpered slightly as Draco pulled out of her and pulled his pants back on, she jumped off the vanity fixing up her skirt and hair in the mirror. She pouted slightly realising her underwear was ruined, how did she not know he did that? She studied herself in the mirror for a second smoothing down her golden hair, her lips swollen and her makeup slightly messy, she looked exactly like she should have and that was thoroughly fucked.

A smirking Draco slipped a hand around her waist turning her to face him, "Meet me at the VIP bar in one hour" He whispered before turning on his heel and leaving the bathroom.

Draco walked back over to the vip lounge and sat in his armchair across from Blaise who was smirking at him. "What?" Draco snapped at Blaise.

"Mate, have you gone mad?" Blaise questioned him. "The whole club saw you snogging that blonde hottie and you can't half tell you've been fucking her senseless for the last hour and a half. I just don't envy what you've got waiting at home" He chuckled softly.

"Blaise" Draco sighed running his hands through his hair. "You know damn well what I have waiting for me at home, a prudish woman who doesn't give blow jobs" He smirked.

Blaise poured them both a fire whiskey shot and handed it to Draco, "I don't envy that either mate" He said as he threw back his drink downing it in one gulp.

Draco eyed his drink for a second before lifting it up towards Blaise and throwing it back himself.

Draco's cock twitched at the sight of Ivie sprawled naked in his bed like he had imagined. She was stunning her ivory skin soft and perfect, her breasts a decent sized DD. He kissed her pink plump lips, remembering the feeling of them wrapped around his throbbing cock hours ago. It was daylight now and he had fucked her all night long, his cock twitching again at the thought of her riding him. He trailed soft kisses down her neck to her collarbone and down to her breasts, he stopped at her nipple and darted his tongue out to trace it sucking softly.

Ivie moaned softly, her eyes fluttering open as she smiled. "Sorry to wake you, but I have work to do today and we need to shower" Draco said huskily as he nipped and sucked on her breasts.

Draco shifted, moving himself to kneel above her, he moved from her breasts back up to kiss her lips his erection pressing against her entrance. She smiled deepening the kiss and bucking her hips so that he entered her slightly. He hissed. "Oh no, shower first". He reluctantly moved from the bed strolling towards the bathroom, using every ounce of willpower not to take her again right there. But he had get home to his wife soon or all hell would break loose and he was not in the mood to deal with her couldn't think of a better way to get ready than to fuck Ivie in the shower.

Draco turned on the shower letting the water heat up he went back to the bedroom and picked up Ivie off the bed into his muscular arms. He carried her effortlessly into the shower, the scolding hot water soothing their aching bodies. Draco traced a finger along her entrance, he smirked into their kiss feeling her wetness. She was always ready for him and he couldn't wait to have her.

Draco thrust his throbbing cock deep inside her, he groaned loudly as her walls contracted around him tightly telling him her climax was close. He fucked her hard and fast against the shower wall, she cried out his name as she climaxed, hearing her scream his name sent him over the edge and he groaned as he filled her with his semen. He had lost count how many times he had come that night.

They finished their shower by washing each other, Draco hissed and grabbed Ivie's hand and she trailed soap down his abdomen towards his cock. She smiled lustfully up at him and he growled in her ear, " Don't, or i'll fuck that tight pussy over this bench". His eyes darted to the large shower seat coated in glistening black tiles. Little did she know he had every intention of doing so anyway.

Ivie continued to lather soap over Draco until she reached his erection, looking up at him with hooded eyes she grabbed hold of his impressive length. Draco groaned softly as she stroked his cock slowly, licking her lips she smiled. In one swift movement Draco turned Ivie around and bent her over the bench slamming his cock into her from behind causing her to cry out. "Oh Draco" she breathed. He held onto her hips for support as he thrust into her roughly.

Draco groaned loudly and he reached his climax, Ivie moaning his name again as she reached hers.

Utterly spent from their all night bang session, they sat catching their breath on the shower bench letting the hot water soothe them. Ivie stood up suddenly giving Draco a swift kiss on the lips before leaving the shower, grabbing a towel and entering the bedroom.

Draco turned off the shower, grabbing his own towel following Ivie to the bedroom while drying his hair. He stopped suddenly as he noticed her holding something between her fingers examining it. He sucked in a sharp breath as he realised what she was holding. His wedding ring, it must have fallen out of his pocket when he threw his pants on the floor. 'Shit' he thought.

"Draco…" She said quietly, snapping her head around to look at him. "What the fuck is this?" She asked accusingly.

He ran his hand through his hair as he approached her slowly. "I can explain" He said as he put his hands up, afraid she was going to attack him. Her face telling him she was livid, she had read the inscription on the inside there was no escaping with excuses now.

"Explain? Draco you're fucking married! Oh my god I can't believe you brought me up here!" Ivie yelled, tears threatening to escape. She threw on her clothes and left the room quickly, slamming the door in Draco's face.

Draco sighed as he ran his hands through his hair, sitting down on the bed he spotted her phone. Smirking slightly he grabbed it and placed it in his back pocket, he knew she would have to come back for it and he would wait.


	2. Chapter 2 - In her Eyes - Ivie's POV

Chapter 2 - In her Eyes - Ivie's POV

Ivie Anacardia danced and laughed with her best friends Mina Reuben and Riley Quinn. The girls best friends since their first year at Beauxbatons.

They gratefully took the numerous free drinks provided to them by the bar staff, the girls looked at each other confused. Assuming it must be a promotion the club was running they accepted them graciously.

Ivie stumbled slightly, feeling tipsy, Mina steadied her laughing out loud at her. "Can't hold your liquor!" She yelled over the music.

"Oh shut up" Ivie retorted laughing with her.

The continued to dance together until two strong hands grabbed her head, unfamiliar lips crashing down on hers expertly massaging their lips to hers. She gasped slightly and opened her eyes to see a shockingly handsome platinum blonde man above her. 'God he is hot' she thought as his tongue entered her mouth, she returned the heated kiss meeting his tongue with hers.

Ivie moaned slightly as his growing erection pressed against her, she ground her pelvis into his and he groaned. After what seemed like a lifetime they came up for air, Ivie was left in a lust filled daze and suddenly she realised she was being pulled into an empty bathroom and shoved against the wall roughly.

She looked at him in the light, his pale flesh glistening and perfect, his stormy grey eyes full of lust. He hoisted her legs up around his waist, she could hardly wait her core aching with longing but she didn't even know his name. How was this even happening? He was so fucking hot, he tasted like whiskey and spearmint and she couldn't get enough.

"Wait, I don't even know your name" She said quickly as he moved to her throat and trailed wet kisses down to her breast.

He cocked an eyebrow at her slightly. "Draco" he replied between kissing her. "You?"

"Ivie" she replied breathlessly as she undid the buttons of his shirt revealing his toned chest and abs. She removed his shirt and discarded it on the tiled floor as he entered a finger inside her wet folds. She moaned "Oh god" as he entered a second finger teasing her.

Ivie undid Draco's belt and undid his pants freeing his impressive length. She gasped inwardly, her eyes widened with hunger, his cock was huge and she needed it inside her now. She cried out as Draco thrust his cock inside her filling her completely, his size stretching her like never before.

He gave her a second to adjust before pounding into her, the pleasure building inside her quickly. Ivie groaned loudly as she reached her orgasm, grabbing fistfuls of his platinum hair. Draco following soon after.

Ivie's heart raced as he asked her to stay with him, she was speechless and silently nodded and gazed into his stormy grey eyes. She couldn't wait to get him in bed and really see his toned body naked above her. Shuddering at the thought of Draco completely naked Ivie jumped off the basin fixing up her hair and skirt in the mirror.

'Shit, I look like a fucking wreck!' She thought growing at her just fucked appearance in the mirror. Attempting to smooth down her unruly golden locks she pouted as she powdered her nose and replaced her lipstick so her friends wouldn't judge her too badly.

Ivie felt Draco's breath on her neck as his whispered her to meet him in an hour, she watched him leave swiftly. She let out a sigh as he left her alone, she couldn't believe what had just happened. Butterflies forming in her stomach, she pushed through the door rushing towards her friends who were still dancing.

"Ivie! Oh my god!" Riley squealed, covering her mouth in shock and laughing.

Mina trying to hide her smile while fixing Ivie's hair further. "I'm going with him in an hour" Ivie stated smirking at her friends slightly.

All the girls grinning devilishly, continued to dance until the hour was up and they pushed Ivie towards the VIP area wishing her luck.

Since she had met Draco in the bathroom the girls had taken her to fix up her hair and makeup so she looked somewhat respectable, could tell by Draco's heated gaze it would not last very long. She smiled shyly as she walked up to him and he directed her upstairs.

Ivie drifted into a deep sleep as Draco's muscular arms snaked around her waist as he lay next her her. They had fucked into the early hours of the morning and she was pleasantly exhausted.

Ivie awoke to Draco fondling her breasts lightly, she smiled as her eyes fluttered open spotting his glorious naked body above hers.

"Sorry to wake you, but I have work to do today and we need to shower" He said huskily at her breast. Ivie eyes on his crimson lips as he shifted his body above hers and kissing her, his erection pressing against her entrance.

Grinning mischievously Ivie bucked her hips against Draco, making his erection enter her slightly.

"Oh no shower first" Draco said as he moved from the bed and entered the bathroom. Ivie lay on her side watching his naked form stroll slowly to the bathroom, she licked her lips as she watched his rippled muscles on his back flex as he pulled open the door.

Ivie squealed as Draco hauled her off the bed into his arms carrying her effortlessly into the steaming hot shower, pressing her back against the tiled wall. She gazed into his silver eyes as he thrust his cock deep inside her causing her to cry out.

After their shower session Ivie went to check the time on her phone, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself tightly she walked into the bedroom in search for her belongings. She searched the floor through their discarded clothes stopping once she saw something shiny fall out of Draco's pants she had picked up.

Her heart stopped and her mouth went dry as she read the inscription on the ring. 'My Love Astoria' it read. It was a wedding band. Ivie resisted the urge to throw up as she turned around met the shocked eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Draco" She said quietly as she swallowed the bile that threatened to escape her throat. "What the fuck is this?" She asked knowing the answer already.

Fury rising as he approached her with his hands up, "I can explain" He said softly.

She snapped. "Explain?! Draco you're fucking married! Oh my god I can't believe you brought me up here!" Ivie yelled as she threw on her clothes and collected her belongings, tears welling in her eyes. Slamming the door behind her she practically ran down the stairs and out of the deserted club.

Ivie caught a taxi to her apartment which was luckily only a few blocks away from the club, as she reach her fifth floor apartment she slammed the door behind her and strolling towards the kitchen and throwing her things down onto the large white marble bench.

Leaning forward with her hands resting on the bench Ivie closed her eyes and breathed in slowly, calming herself. Her mind racing, an anxious feeling creeping onto her chest making it hard to breathe.

All she could think about was Draco's wife Astoria and what she would be feeling if she knew about Ivie, she had never met Astoria as she was not from around this area until she moved recently. Growing up in the tulip filled countryside of Haarlem in the Netherlands she had been sent to Beauxbatons for her schooling, only coming to England this year to get away from her overbearing pureblood family.

"Ivie are you ok?" Her eyes snapped open to the soft voice of her best friend Riley. Ivie had forgotten they were staying with her for the week. Riley was a pureblood, her family from France and Mina, a muggle born lived in Spain.

"Ivie did he tell you who he really was?" Mina asked.

"What do you mean?" Ivie asked confused.

"Ivie, that was Draco Malfoy, he owns the club and he was a death eater in the war that happened here a few years ago" Mina explained.

"A girl at the club told us after she spotted you two going upstairs together, we tried calling you but you didn't answer" Riley explained.

Ivie gasped putting her hands over her mouth looking at her friends in shock. She had heard about the Malfoy's from her parents, she had never met any of them as her parents never let her go to any pureblood events where the Malfoy's had attended. He had told her his first name but she didn't piece the rest of the puzzle together, his platinum hair a dead give away to his heritage.

She searched for her phone to check the messages her friends had left her from the night before only to realise she had left it behind in her fit of rage. "Shit" She whispered.

"A good excuse to see him again" Riley said slyly, smirking at her best friend.

Ivie looked back at her blankly, her face falling slightly. "Ry, he's married" She said.

"What?!" Her friends shrieked in unison.

"What do you mean married?" Riley asked outraged.

"His wedding ring had fallen out of his trousers when…" She trailed off blushing slightly.

"Get out!" Mina gasped. "What a pig!"

"Wait" Riley stopped her. "Happily married men don't spend the night with leggy blonde's" She said smiling and winking at Ivie.

"Doesn't excuse him Riley" Ivie said frowning.

"Well looks like we're off to the club again tonight?" Mina said slightly amused.

Ivie covered her face with her hands and groaned loudly, she dreading facing Draco again for she knew she had very little self control around him. Her thoughts trailed to Draco's wife Astoria again, jealousy caused through her as she pictured Astoria touching Draco. Shaking her head she removed the thoughts from her head and looked up at her friends.

"Alright, what else are we planning today? I need coffee stat!" Ivie stated positively.

"I bet you do" Riley snorted, smirking at her friend knowingly.

Ivie pushed her friend playfully down the hall urging them both to get ready as she entered her own room to get changed. As she clicked the door closed she turned around and leaned up against it, tears threatening to fall as her emotions finally hit her. Ivie slid down the door slowly, sitting on her feet as tears silently rolling down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3 - My Love Astoria

Chapter 3 - My Love Astoria

Draco studied the inscription inside his wedding band, he sat in the back seat of an Escalade as his driver drove him home to the Manor. Frowning slightly out the car window, he placed the ring back on his finger.

Draco had loved Astoria once, back at Hogwarts when she was young and carefree and she loved him back. He remembered back to school where they would sneak out to the Quidditch field at night to look at the stars, it always ended in a passionate snogging session. He smiled at the memory, quickly snapping back into reality and his stone cold expression. For these days she was judgemental and unloving, constantly nagging him about things out of his control. She was cold and self centered, mainly drinking wine all afternoon with the other married off purebloods, judging everyone obnoxiously.

Pansy had married Theodore only last year as she was betrothed to marry Blaise, Draco's best friend, but she had realised what a selfish git he was and broke off her engagement with the approval from her parents. Tracey Davis married Crabbe shortly after Draco and Astoria had married after they graduated Hogwarts.

Blaise had no interest of ever settling for one woman, he spent his days as Draco's Head of Security, Draco knew he was just around for the generous amount of women they got to be around. Being a very sexual being himself, Draco was also left very unsatisfied by his wife constantly. She had refused him too many times to count after they were married, he had given up and put all his energy into running his club and the countless women in it.

"Draco" Astoria called as she walked into the foyer of the Malfoy Manor, her brunette hair hanging loose around her shoulders elegantly.

"Yes love" He replied looking at her slim frame wearily, he had no doubt her spies from the club had been back with a full report.

"Where have you been? It's almost midday!" She snapped, anger evident in her tone.

"I told you I had to stay overnight to oversee three bucks parties at once" He stated impatiently, running his hand through his hair. It was the truth but he had left Blaise in charge after he left with Ivie upstairs. An image of Ivie's curvy frame underneath him crept into his mind, his cock twitched at the thought.

"Well I hope you're well rested" She replied seductively as she grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him towards her. It was then Draco noticed she was still in her bathrobe, and she was pulling him towards their bedroom.

Astoria grinned devilishly at him as she dropped her robe revealing emerald green silk lingerie, Draco's favourite. He cocked an eyebrow slightly, her spies must not have made a full report after all he thought.

His mouth went dry at the sight of her, she was the same height as Ivie but her frame slimmer and less curvier, Astoria's creamy skin a few shades paler rivaling Draco's alabaster skin. Her breasts were a tad small for Draco's liking, he remember Ivie's sizable mounds, his cock hardening at the thought. Draco lunged forward taking her head in his hands, crashing his lips onto hers he decided to get this over and done with quickly as to not raise any suspicions.

Carrying her to the edge of the bed Draco unzipped his pants freeing his erection. He entered her in one quick thrust causing her to cry out his name, willing himself to orgasm quickly Draco closed his eyes and thought of Ivie's tight walls milking his cock. He came almost instantly spilling his seed deep inside his wife, thanking the fact he had cast a contraceptive spell on himself last night it usually lasted 24 hours.

Draco knew Astoria wanted a baby but he was not ready to give it to her so he would continue to cast the spells without her knowledge. After all they were both only 20 years of age, still fresh out of Hogwarts they had the rest of their lives for children.

Instead of getting up and replacing his clothing, Draco removed his pants and shirt heading towards the bed to get a few hours sleep before heading back to the club that night. He would see Ivie again, she had to come back and get her phone, Draco looked around the floor and his pants making sure the phone was still there.

"Looking for this?" Astoria said as she held up the cell phone that was wrapped in a pretty pink cover in front of Draco. "Who is she Draco" She snapped.

"It's just a phone I found on the way out of the club this morning, I'll take it to lost and found tonight" He replied swiftly, reaching out to grab it from her. Astoria pulled away reading the screen of the smart phone.

"Funny, her friends seem to know all about you dear…" She trailed off as she read the messages in the lock screen. Draco cursed Ivie in his head for not having her settings set to private at that moment as his wife ready out the text messages from her friends.

"Babe, that's Draco MALFOY!" The text message from Riley read.

"You better tell us every detail tomorrow xox" Mina's message said.

Draco scoffed. "Must just be some idiot girls"

"Don't play games with me Draco" She snapped.

"I don't play games, dear" He said through gritted teeth as he moved towards her.

"Then why were you seen kissing a blonde girl in the middle of the club last night!"Astoria yelled.

"It doesn't concern you" He snapped, instantly infuriated that her sexual attack on him just a game after all. He knew it was strange for her to be jumping him on broad daylight. She was a cunning Slytherin woman as ever.

"Excuse me?" Astoria asked surprised at his answer. "Draco, I am your wife!"

"Since when does that mean you care about what I do?" Draco snapped. "Am I ruining your perfect reputation? Maybe if you did this more often I wouldn't have to look elsewhere" He hissed eyeing her half naked form.

Astoria gasped. "You will not embarrass me and this family in public Draco, don't let it happen again" She ordered then turned on her heel leaving him alone in the room.

Draco sighed as he lay down on the king sized bed, falling into a deep sleep.

Draco awoke four hours later stretching widely, sitting up he scanned the room for his unhinged wife. No sign, 'Thank god' he thought, gracefully getting up out of bed he headed towards the grand en suite to shower.

Descending the staircase dressed in all black, Draco headed for the front door calling out his farewell to Astoria hoping to avoid her, he didn't have time with her ranting he was running late for his meeting.

"Are you going to see her again" Astoria asked from behind him.

"It's none of your business Astoria" Draco snapped. "Continue with your usual pureblood appearances, if I see one spy in my club they will thrown out and banned." He spat as he slammed the door in her scowling face.

Draco knew his wife was aware of his numerous affairs, he was sure some of the random women had slipped up and told someone they shouldn't have. But Ivie was different, he had never let his guard down in front of so many people before, she must be part Veela he thought. He assumed as he had not seen at her at Hogwarts and her dutch accent a dead give away that she had completed her schooling at Beauxbatons.

What Draco was unaware of was why his wife had asked him about her, she never uttered a word about any woman before, she just kept up appearances. Maybe Astoria could sense the change in Draco since laying eyes on Ivie, as he could sense it. His emotions ran wild whenever she was near, butterflies formed in the pit of his stomach as he thought about seeing her again when she came to collect her phone.


	4. Chapter 4 - Weak

Chapter 4 - Weak

Ivie and her friends Riley and Mina strolled up to the line at NecroPure, Draco Malfoy's club, they waited for less than a minute before Goyle called out her name ushering them to the front of the line.

Ivie watched as a group of girls enter the club, walking through the charmed entrance that detected muggles caused their memory to be tampered with so they forgot why they were there and sent them to the nearest muggle night club.

Ivie smirked slightly, thinking it was a good tactic considering anything could happen in a nightclub filled with witches and wizards and alcohol. Or in Blaise's case any narcotic he get his hands on. There were many nightclubs and gentlemen's clubs that lined the busy main street in West London, muggle and magic folk lined the street at the numerous clubs. The Gentlemen's club next door was also owned by a wizard, Theodore Nott, a Slytherin no doubt as it was a notorious strip club.

Fixing up her silk red dress Ivie walked slowly into the club towards the bar, she needed a stiff drink before she could face Draco.

"Tequila please" She shouted over the music at the bartender. "And two vodka cranberries"

"Drinks at bar prices tonight ladies" Ivie heard a man beside her say. Snapping her head to the side she scowled at Blaise Zabini as she handed over her credit card to the bartender. Blaise smirked at her as he drank his fire whiskey slowly.

"This must be yours" He said still smirking as he slid her cell phone across the bar towards her. Ivie raised her eyebrows at him.

"Draco sent me to give it to you as he's busy." Blaise said casually.

"Oh" Ivie said trying not to be surprised. She assumed she would see him again, her heart ached and she pushed away the feeling ordering another drink.

"This one's on me" Blaise called to the bartender before turning back to Ivie, giving her a once over.

Ivie ignored Blaise as she quickly drank the second tequila shot, gasping as it burned her throat. He chuckled at her as he turned around and walked away from the girls.

"Let's get out of here, we can try that new club down the street" Ivie sighed, her emotions getting the better of her again, she needed more liquor and to be as far away from Draco as possible. Perhaps it was a good thing she didn't see him, she wouldn't be able to resist him.

Throughout the day shopping with her friends and having lunch and dinner at fancy restaurants Ivie was miserable. Her mind raced all day with thoughts of Draco, her chest ached as she thought about his wife. She knew it was wrong to think about a married man but she couldn't stop, she thought about his soft lips on hers, trailing down her body. Ivie had shuddered at the thought.

Her friends tried to cheer her up by taking her to all of her favourite stores, Ivie's mood slightly lifted as she found the dress she had been searching for all day. She was going for a sexy yet elegant look, the dress was made of pure silk and blood red. It was a mini dress with a matching silk belt sitting high on her waist, the v-neck ending where the belt started, showing off her assets. Pairing it with strappy black heels and pinning her hair up lifting her spirits higher as she felt incredibly sexy.

Ivie was following her friends towards the exit as she felt a hand grab hers and pull her into the cloak room. A tall dark haired man led her into the cloakroom before turning and locking the door. Before Ivie could berate the stranger he turned around to look at her, she gasped slightly as her green eyes locked with molten grey eyes. He shook his head and the glamour charm faded away to reveal a disheveled Draco Malfoy.

"Draco, what are you doing" Ivie asked abruptly, taking a step backwards away from him. "I thought you were too busy?" She drawled. Draco just smirked at her as he took a step towards her, he towered over her as she backed away from him stopping as she hit the wall.

He placed a hand on the wall beside her head leaning in slightly. "I couldn't resist" He whispered. Ivie could feel his hot breath against her skin, she breathed in silently, smelling mint and whiskey.

She looked up into his eyes pleading, placing a hand on his chest holding him away from her. "Draco please" She whispered. "Don't" She breathed as he snaked a hand into her hair.

They stood there silently looking into each other's eyes, Ivie nibbling on her lower lip absently. Draco suddenly closed the gap between them, using his teeth to softly pull her lower lip from her teeth.

Ivie gasped softly and Draco gently slid his tongue into her open mouth, slowly, teasingly deepening the kiss causing her knees to go weak. He grabbed her waist and pressed her against his hard body as he roamed her mouth expertly. Her whole body responded to his and she reached out and grabbed fist fulls of his platinum hair.

"Wait" Ivie gasped as Draco's hand ran up her thigh to hitch up her dress. "We can't" She breathed as she placed both hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"Ivie" Draco growled. Almost giving in as he said her name Ivie choked back her tears and moved away from him towards the door.

"Wait" Draco called. "Please" He choked. "At least give me your number." He said hand her his cell phone. Ivie hesitated. "Please" He begged.

She gave in and entered her number quickly before exiting the room. Wiping away her tears and trying not to ruin her makeup she found her friends who had been led to the VIP section by none other than Blaise Zabini.

Ivie scowled at him as she knew he and Draco had set her up, Blaise grinning at her, highly amused by her quick temper. Ivie quickly gathered both Mina and Riley by pulling them by the arms towards the exit as she turned around she bumped into a hard muscular chest. Slowly looking up into the stormy eyes of Draco, Ivie huffed and moved around him still pulling her friends along.

"Ivie what the hell?" Riley yelled snatching her arm away from her.

"Where did you go?" Mina asked accusingly.

"I don't want to talk about it" She sighed. "Let's go" She ordered, pointing towards the witches only club. Both Riley and Mina eyeing her wearily.

"Come on! We don't want to miss the show" Ivie called, smiling brightly at them.

She only had a few days left with her friends and she didn't want to spend it moping around so she pushed her emotions aside for her friends. Once she knew they were having fun she sat back in their booth and relaxed letting her mind wonder.

Ivie knew that she couldn't have Draco, he was married and it was wrong. She knew she couldn't be around him and they couldn't control themselves. She wondered why Draco had gone after her, was she the only one? Did he go after girls often? Did his wife know? Did his wife know about her?

Ivie rubbed her forehead as it ached. She wondered why she couldn't control herself. He was married but when she looked into his eyes she was lost. She thought about his silver orbs. How enchanting they were. His lips. How soft they were. His hands in her hair. Whispering her name. Ivie closed her eyes and breathed in slowly, gathering her thoughts. She jumped as she felt her phone vibrate in her purse. It was Draco.

' _I know what you must be thinking_ ' It said. Ivie frowned slightly, 'he can't' she thought.

Another text message. ' _I don't love my wife, it's complicated_.' Ivie put her hand up to her mouth.

And the last. ' _There is only you_.' Ivie gasped, dropping her phone back into her purse and searching around the club. She didn't see anything, how could he read her mind? He couldn't, could he?

She typed her response and hesitated before sending. 'I need you.'


	5. Chapter 5 - Need

Chapter 5 - Need

Draco sighed as he sat down heavily on the couch in the VIP room across from Blaise who was smirking at him.

"I know you of all people are not the one to ask but what do I do?" Draco asked as he sat forward and put his head in his hands.

"What do you want to do?" Blaise asked him.

Draco frowned slightly as he sat deep in thought. What did he want? Ivie wasn't just any of the whores he had been with before. She was like a drug and he was an addict. He needed to be with her, he felt like his life depended on it.

He thought about Astoria, his beautiful wife whom he had fallen out of love with. He couldn't divorce her, they had been married in a powerful ancient pureblood ceremony and only one person had the key to breaking their vows. His father Lucius Malfoy, who had resided in Azkaban since Draco had left Hogwarts after the war.

Draco sighed sadly, he could never be with Ivie unless his father were released from Azkaban and could use his wand. He was sentenced to life in prison for killing numerous magic and muggle folk.

"I need her" Draco admitted looking up at Blaise.

"Answer questions she might have" Blaise said. "Her friends asked me and I couldn't answer, only you can"

Draco pulled out his cell phone and typed messages to Ivie, the answers to questions he knew she would want to know. He didn't love his wife, he didn't want to be with her. He only wanted Ivie he knew that much now.

Draco took in a sharp breath as her reply came quickly, he looked up at Blaise. "Where did they go? He asked as he pulled on his jacket and stood.

"They're at The Witches Den." Blaise stated, following Draco as he took off towards the exit.

Blaise had to almost run to keep up with Draco as they walked to the club down the street, he nodded to the door security as they let them cut the line and enter. All of the magical club owners and security knew who they were.

Spotting Ivie sitting in a booth with a group of girls instantly, Draco stopped suddenly and turned to Blaise and handed him his cell phone.

"No one is to answer it, let it ring out" He ordered.

"And see to it her friends are accommodated well" Draco said as he walked slowly towards the booth where Ivie sat on the end. He hid behind the booth out of sight, he trailed his fingers lightly over down her arm and grabbed her hand gently.

Ivie gasped in surprise and snapped her head around to face him. Pulling her off the seat and out of sight of the other girls, Draco held Ivie against his body his eyes searching hers for any sign of rejection.

"I need _you_ " He said before crashing his lips onto hers. Ivie quickly allowing him access to her mouth, his tongue darting out to meet hers.

Ivie broke the kiss, pulling him quickly towards the exit. "Let's go" She breathed.

"I have a car" Draco stated, pointing to the black escalade at the front of his club.

He pulled her into the car, once he closed the door he crashed his lips on hers again only breaking the kiss to ask the address to her apartment.

"St Marys road" She breathed.

Once they were inside Ivie's large luxury apartment Draco allowed her to pull him towards her room not breaking the heated embrace they were in. Slowly massaging her lips with his, their tongues meeting slowly and sensually.

Crashing through her bedroom door Draco walked to her bed and set her down gently on the edge. "Are you sure?" She whispered against his lips.

"I want you" Draco breathed as he slowly unzipped her dress freeing her breasts. His mouth covering her right breast slowly teasing and tweaking her nipple.

Draco's cock twitched hearing Ivie moaned his name as he trailed wet kisses and bites up her neck. He hissed as she grabbed his erection through his pants, stroking his throbbing cock slowly.

Tossing her dress behind him he quickly rid himself of his clothing, discarding it with the rest.

Draco lay Ivie down on the bed and trailed wet kisses down her neck to her collarbone, he kissed slowly down her body stopping in between her legs. He kissed the inside of her thigh causing her to moan loudly, gently spreading her legs with his hands he licked her wet folds stopping to suck on her clitorus.

Ivie cried out as he dove his tongue into her, flicking his tongue over her sensitive nub he thrust two fingers inside her a pumped quickly. Draco cock dripped with pre cum as she groaned his name through her orgasm, he eagerly lapped up her sweet juices. Sitting up quickly he thrust his fingers back inside her prolonging her orgasm before slamming his cock deep inside her.

Draco let out a strangled cry as her walls clamped down around his cock, she was so tight he almost came instantly. He crashed his lips down on hers before pulling his cock almost completely out of her, holding onto her hips he slammed his cock onto her wet core. Digging his fingers into her hips he fucked her, pounding into her feverishly.

Draco roared as his orgasm hit him brutally, spilling his seed deep inside her, he kissed her forehead softly.

Kissing his lips slowly he couldn't help but smile at her, looking into her brilliant green eyes she smiled back at him and they laughed. Draco's heart sored as he heard Ivie's laugh, it was like music to his ears. His kissed her lips softly as he pulled out of her and lay next to her, pulling her back flush to his chest he held her as they drifted off to sleep.

Ivie frowned as the sunlight hit her face, opening her eyes she turned to look at a sleeping Draco. She grinned widely at his graceful features, his muscular chest rising slowly, his breathing relaxed, he looked so peaceful.

Her gaze trailed down his toned abdomen, to his chiseled abs and his impressive erection. She licked her lips, her eyes darting to his face before taking him in her mouth.

Draco moaned softly as his eyes fluttered open. Ivie slowly ran her tongue up and down his shaft letting him wake up.

"Morning" Draco moaned.

Satisfied he was awake enough she took all of him into her mouth again and sucked him hard causing him to groan loudly and grab handfuls of her hair.

"Fuck, Ivie" He cried out as he held her head and thrust his cock deep down her throat.

Using her hand to pump his shaft quickly, she then took him down her throat, bobbing her head up and down over his throbbing cock.

Groaning loudly Draco spilled his seed down her throat, Ivie swallowed it greedily licking the excess off the tip before laying next to him.

"Morning" She said grinning as she kissed his nose lightly, he pulled her to him so that her naked breasts pressed against his chest and his heavy erection against her abdomen.

Ivie forgot all her worries as Draco kissed her slowly, expertly massaging his lips softly to hers. She was completely lost in him as she wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close to her. She gasped as Draco grabbed her hips and lifted her onto his erection, she was already dripping wet as he entered her swiftly.

Moaning loudly Ivie bounced on Draco's cock as he thrust his hips to meet her. She leant down to kiss his lips softly, flicking her tongue out to meet with his.

"Fuck yeah, ride my cock baby" Draco hissed.

Ivie cried out his name as her orgasm shook her, Draco following as he thrust once more spilling his seed inside her. Ivie slumped forward collapsing onto Draco breathing heavily.

"I love you" She whispered into his chest.

Draco grabbed her chin gently and pulled her to face him, kissing her lips softly. "I love you" He whispered.


	6. Chapter 6 - Perception

Ivie woke to her cell phone buzzing from somewhere in her room, groaning she tried to get up realising she was tangled in limbs. Strong pale arms wrapped around her waist a leg wrapped around both of hers completely pinning her to the bed. She turned her head to see Draco still sleeping peacefully, she ran her fingers gently over his jaw and over his pink lips.

She had blurted that she had loved him this morning and she was shocked when he had said it back. They hadn't known each other long but she felt overpowering love for him that consumed her. She needed him.

Forgetting about the buzzing cell phone she pressed her lips to his, he responded instantly meeting her tongue with his deepening the kiss. They continued their heated embrace for minutes until Ivie pulled back gasping for air.

"Draco" She whispered as she leant her forehead against his. "What are we going to do?

He sighed deeply, Ivie's body tensed slightly as she waited for his response her heart beating against her chest. He didn't look at her for a moment as he was deep in thought.

"Ivie there's something you need to know" Draco said hesitantly as he pulled her naked body closer to his chest.

Ivie gazed into his eyes searching, smiling warmly up at him. "What is it Draco?" She asked.

Draco sighed and closed his eyes, his brow furrowed and his body tensed as if he what he was about to say pained him deeply. And it did, he loved her and he couldn't be with her. He couldn't leave his wife for her and live happily ever after with her. He was locked into his marriage with Astoria by magic and his father locked away for life in Azkaban was the key. He brushed his lips lightly against hers as if to soothe her from what he was about to say.

"My father is locked away in Azkaban for life without parole." He stated.

Ivie looked at him confused, the whole wizarding world knew of all the death eaters that were sent to Azkaban. She wondered what he was trying to get at.

"Only he can break the bonding spell for my marriage to Astoria" Draco said against her lips, his voice so soft it was barely a whisper.

Ivie gasped slightly, her whole body tensing in his embrace. "Draco" She choked, tears welling in her eyes.

"We'll find a way" Ivie whispered as she reached out to move his bangs from his face, running her fingers through his hair.

Ivie had gone out to dinner with her friends as Draco had to work late at the club with Blaise.

They were still sour about her ditching them and leaving them with Blaise the night before. Blaise had taken them back to NecroPure and had them stay upstairs. Ivie knew the rooms were exquisite she had no idea what her friends were complaining about.

She scoffed as they scolded her. "Come on now, you can't tell me those rooms weren't amazing"

"They were actually, doesn't excuse you for ditching us!" Riley chided.

"Ivie, we're here to see you and stay with you." Mina said softly.

"I'm sorry, I just…" She apologised and trailed off. "I just need him." She breathed.

"Ivie, he's married" Riley stated. "You can't be with him"

"You just don't understand" Ivie said frustrated. Her friends couldn't understand, they didn't know Draco like she did.

"You need to let him go Ivie, before you get hurt." Mina said.

"You don't know him" Riley stated. "We just don't want to see you hurt. Not after Dimitri"

"Don't" Ivie hissed. "Don't talk about him. Draco is nothing like him."

"I" Riley started

"Stop" Ivie cut her off. "You just have to get to know Draco, I'm not leaving him. I love him"

The girls gasped in unison. "Ivie you can't be serious!" Riley cried.

"Deadly." Ivie glowered as she stood up and grabbed her purse. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going over to the club, you're welcome to join"

She wasn't planning on going to the club, Draco had already expressed his concerns about her being around the seedy wizards he had hanging around. He didn't trust them to keep their hands away from her. But she wanted her friends to come along so he could put his charms on them. She smirked as both her friends followed her out of the restaurant.

Walking to the front of the line she was let in instantly by Crabbe. She nodded at him and he let her through the gated entrance. She walked confidently in her nude stilettos, her emerald green silk dress hugging her curves graciously. Her long wavy hair flowed out behind her as she walked towards the VIP lounge where Draco and Blaise generally resided.

Draco looked surprised to see her and she walked to where they sat. Both Draco and Blaise sat across from each other on the deep purple lounges, a black table covered in paraphernalia and empty booze glasses. Ivie ignored Blaise and strode over to Draco. She noticed as Draco gave her a once over, his eyes trailing down to the short hem of her skirt and her long bare legs.

Ivie grabbed his shirt and pulled him up to her, making sure their bodies touched as he stood. She kissed his lips softly and slowly, smiling as he grabbed her waist and ground against her. She kissed and nipped his neck as he let his hand slip to her backside. Chuckling in his ear, she explained why she was there to see him and that he must win her friends over.

The music was a little quieter in the VIP lounge so Draco was able to ask Riley and Mina what drinks they would like without shouting at them.

"Drinks are on me ladies" He said as he flashed his signature Malfoy smirk.

Ivie went weak at the knees as she gazed at him from the bar. He was a delicious specimen, she knew he had a great body as she had seen him naked. But even in his black button down shirt and black slacks you could tell he was ripped, his shirt stretched tightly over his chest and arms. She watched as a blonde girl, practically wearing nothing went and sat next to Draco, touching his knee. Jealousy flared up inside Ivie and she went to move but Riley held her arm.

"Wait" Riley said, as she turned to watch.

Draco moved the girls hand from his knee instantly and scooted away from her. The girls could see him tell her to bugger off and Ivie relaxed. Grinning sheepishly at her friends who grinned widely at her.

Ivie's eyes wondered to Draco again and she blushed as she found him gazing lustily at her.

"I can see it now" Riley said. "The way he looks at you Ivie"

"I can see Blaise looking at you" Ivie said slyly, smirking at her friend. Riley wore a tight navy blue dress that showed off her curves, she was very petite, her frame slightly smaller than Ivie.

Riley blushed as she looked over to Blaise who was looking her up and down. All three girls looked back to each other and chuckled.

They returned to the lounge with their drinks and sat between Draco and Blaise, Ivie sat close to Draco who pulled her to sit in his lap. She shuddered as he trailed his fingers down her spine, trailing circles down her back.

Draco continued to charm Ivie's friends well into the night as she knew he would. He apologised for taking Ivie from them the night before, which they greatly appreciated.

Blaise led Riley and Mina onto the dance floor as the new DJ started with his favourite song. They left Draco and Ivie sitting alone on the leather couches.

"Would you believe they wanted me to leave you just a few hours ago" Ivie chuckled.

She felt Draco tense underneath her. "I would never leave you" She quickly added, kissing his neck lightly.

"I love you" He breathed as she kissed down his neck to his collarbone. His cock hardening in response to her ministrations. "We can't leave them tonight" He stated as his eyes darted towards his bulging pants.

Ivie chuckled. "Sorry."

Draco suddenly stood pulling her up with him and dragged her to the dance floor. "Dance with me"

Ivie grinned widely and followed him. She knew Draco and Blaise were meant to be working, she was a welcomed distraction.

Reaching their friends Draco pulled Ivie against him by her waist so that she was flush against his hard body. His pelvis grinding against her. He grabbed her wrists and placed them around his neck his hands still gripping her waist lightly.

Ivie laughed as she spotted Riley and Blaise dancing together. Looking back up at Draco, he placed his lips softly onto hers kissing her slowly and sensually so that her knees went weak. He held her up by the waist as he ran his tongue over her lips requesting entrance. Ivie parted her lips slightly and met his tongue with hers. She gasped as Draco let his hand slip down and grab her thigh under her dress pulling her closer to him.

"Get a room!" Mina called chuckling at them.

Draco let go of her, not breaking the kiss. Ivie pulled away slightly to scowl at her friend.

Draco continued to snog Ivie on the dance floor, he trailed his fingers on the insides of her thighs as he smirked into her mouth. Draco knew all eyes were on them and he didn't care. He hoped that it would get back to Astoria so that when he told her he was leaving her she would already know.

Draco dove his hands into Ivie's long blonde locks and pulled her closer to him. Exploring her exquisite mouth with his tongue, she tasted like cherries. "You're driving me crazy" He breathed into her ear.

Draco hissed as she raked her hand over his throbbing erection. Swiftly he pulled her towards the VIP couches, practically dragging her he ordered his security to section off the area. He barely got Ivie to the couch before he pushed her thong aside, unzipped his pants freeing his erection and entering her to the hilt in one thrust. He fucked her quickly finding his release, promising to pleasure her later when they were alone.

They were back on the dance floor before their friends noticed they were missing. Draco smirked as Ivie grinned knowingly.

After hours of dancing, Draco had offered the girls a room each upstairs so they didn't have to travel. Blaise taking the opportunity to follow Riley up to her room. Draco chuckled as he carried a sleeping Ivie up to his bed. He lay her gently on the bed, removing her shoes and deciding to leave her dress on so that he wouldn't wake her. He knew if it was off he would surely want to fuck her senseless again and she looked so peaceful sleeping soundly.

He undressed himself throwing his clothes on the floor and getting in the bed next to Ivie. He would see Astoria tomorrow and tell her it was over he thought as he drifted into a peaceful sleep holding his blonde beauty.

"You can't break our vows without your father Draco" Astoria chided.

"It doesn't matter, I'll find a way to be rid of you" He hissed.

After spending the night with Ivie Draco knew he had to end it with his wife. He was irrevocably in love with her and there was no point dragging his loveless marriage any longer.

"Draco please" Astoria please.

Draco hesitated for a moment. "What will I tell the society" She whined.

Draco sighed, all she thought about was her reputation she never once thought about him it was always about how she looked _with_ him.

"Tell them about the hot blonde your husband is shagging, that'll surely get tongues wagging" he chuckled devilishly as he packed his clothes into a large suitcase.

Astoria gasped in outrage and stomped her feet. "Draco, stop this now!" She yelled. "What about your mother?"

" _She_ wants what makes me happy" Draco shot back. "And that's not you" He growled.

Astoria huffed loudly folding her arms across her chest.

She lived in the Malfoy Manor with his mother Narcissa. He would have to stay at the club as he was still married to Astoria and she had the Malfoy name so he could not cast her out. She glared at him as he exited the room with his belongings.

Draco had already spoken to his mother and explained himself so that she did not think any less of him after Astoria got into her ear. Narcissa only wished him happiness, hoping she would someday meet the love is his life. Unfortunately with Astoria living in the Malfoy Manor that would be difficult to plan.

Draco slammed the large oak doors of the Manor in Astoria's screaming face. A weight lifted off his shoulders as he traveled to the club. He could finally have Ivie to himself everyday. He smirked wickedly as he thought about what he would do to her. His thoughts drifted to the previous night when he had lost control and fucked Ivie almost out in the open at the club. She had completely consumed him. He smiled at the thought.


	7. Chapter 7 - Leaving

**a/n:** Please dont forget to read chapter 6 as it was just posted before this chapter :)

 **CHAPTER 7 - Leaving**

It had been three months since Draco had professed his love to Ivie, their love had consumed them and turned Draco's life upside down. It wasn't a bad thing, but everything was different now. He had moved to the apartment at the club away from Astoria after he had announced he was leaving her, but she knew he couldn't fully be rid of her since his father would never be released from Azkaban before he died. Blaise was now running the club for Draco as he was too distracted to run it successfully as he had previously, spending countless hours trying to find ways to dissolve his marriage.

Draco had spent every day with Ivie, they either made love into the early hours of the morning or talked about each other's past. Draco spoke of his childhood and his days at Hogwarts, Ivie told of her schooling at Beauxbatons and her family growing up in a foreign country. She was from the richest pureblood wizarding family from the Netherlands, she had grown up in a life of luxury much as Draco had. They had actually attended one pureblood gathering together as young children but never crossed paths, Ivie's parents had kept their pretty daughter away from all the other families and their sons during the parties. Most families scouting each other for the betrothal of their children, Ivie had been betrothed when she was just 5 years old.

Draco heard a crash at the front door as Ivie went to greet her doorman who had delivered a parcel to her. She had dropped the glass of water she was holding as she read the sender of the letter on the envelope. Draco rushed to her side, assessing her, making sure she wasn't hurt.

"What is it?" He asked inquisitively. "Ivie" He urged as he grabbed her shoulders, shaking her lightly.

She looked up into his eyes. "It's him" She gasped.

"Who? Ivie tell me what's going on" Draco ordered as he led her to the large white couch in her living room.

"Draco" She whispered as tears leaked down her cheeks. "I haven't been completely honest with you" She paused looking away from him.

"Tell me" He urged. "Ivie please" He grabbed hold of her chin gently and pulled her to face him.

"Draco, I was betrothed as you were when you were a child." She explained. "We were married after we graduated, he went to Durmstrang."

Draco's eyes lit up in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I don't like to talk about it" She said. "I came here to get away from him" She cried getting up from her position from the couch.

"Ivie, you should have told me!" Draco yelled getting to his feet also, towering above her.

"Draco he hit me!" She hissed through her sobs.

Draco felt as if she had slapped him as she admitted the truth about her husband, he shuddered at the thought of anyone hurting her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest as she sobbed.

"I escaped from the hospital after he nearly killed me" She whispered her eyes gazing at the floor.

Reaching for the letter Draco read the name on the envelope, Dimitri Bredenberg, Draco had heard of the name, a filthy rich pureblood family from Sweden. He tore open the envelope and read the letter.

 _Dear Wife,_

 _It pains me to see that you have set up a new life without me, your devoted husband. It seems you have not told your parents of your whereabouts so I had to torture it out of your friend. You drove me to do this Ivie, you betrayed me when you left._

 _I will see you soon my dear._

 _Your husband._

Draco scrunched the parchment in anger, his body shaking uncontrollably.

"I'll kill him" He spat.

"No Draco please, you'll end up in Azkaban with your father" Ivie pleaded as she grabbed the letter from him. She gasped as she read it. Mina had gone home last week after her grandmother had gotten sick. Riley had stayed back in London and had been staying with Blaise.

Draco let Ivie out of his arms as she reached for her phone, fumbling to dial her friends number.

"Voicemail" She sighed in defeat. "She would have called me if he had let her go"

"Ivie what were the enchantments placed on your marriage" Draco asked seriously. "If your parents knew about him and there was a way you could divorce you would have" He thought out loud.

"There is no way out" She whispered. "My parents loved him, they believed we would be together forever."

"There is always a way" Draco said darkly. He would have this man killed, whether it be by his hand or another he thought.

"Draco please. Don't do anything stupid" Ivie pleaded as she dialed a number. She spoke in Spanish to Mina's parents and to the Ministry, they needed to send help to find her friend and make sure she was safe.

Draco snaked his muscular arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head, she relaxed slightly in his embrace, resting her head on his chest. "Do you think we should get back to what we were doing before this letter came" He asked wearily.

Ivie gasped and pulled away from him, quickly running into the bathroom and coming back to him with a muggle contraption in her hand.

Draco eyed her anxiously as her hand was strategically placed over the window of the muggle pregnancy test. They both did not know the correct spell to cast so they desperately searched for an alternative.

They had not been planning on any children yet, given that Draco was already married, now it seems Ivie was also. They had been too caught up in themselves to think about contraception, Draco knew he wanted her to bear his children some day.

"I love you no matter what" He whispered against her lips.

"I love you Draco" Ivie whispered. "I can't look" She whined as she uncovered her hand from the window and placed it over her eyes, holding the test out for Draco to see.

He grabbed the test from her silently staring into the window, he felt the whole world stop around him as he looked at the word 'pregnant' in the window.

"Draco" Ivie whispered.

He slowly handed Ivie the test so she could read it, the shock had him stunned. He heard her gasp in shock as she read, it said 3 plus weeks. Suddenly everything came back to him and he grabbed Ivie by the waist and crashed his lips to hers.

"I love you" Draco breathed. "I couldn't be happier for you to be the mother of my child" He said smiling lightly at her.

Ivie ran her fingers through Draco's platinum blonde locks as he slept, her other hand on her belly that was starting to show. His head resting in her lap, his breathing slow and his features peaceful. He had been working late into the night with Blaise, working on a plan to speak with Lucius at Azkaban and break Draco's marriage vows.

They hadn't heard another word from Ivie's estranged husband, she was always afraid though. She never left the house without Draco in fear he would find her.

Ivie had married Dimitri after she had graduated, it was a beautiful ceremony out in the tulip fields. Their first year of marriage had been wonderful, he had treated her like a princess and she loved him dearly until one day he snapped. Ivie had endured countless beatings by Dimitri's hand, she had never known what for, she was the perfect wife.

Last year she had ended up in the hospital with internal bleeding, a sharp kick to the side had ruptured her spleen. She would have bled out if it had not been for Riley coming to visit unexpectedly. Dimitri had left her for dead, going to fuck his mistress down the street.

Riley thinking on her feet had apparented Ivie to Saint Mungo's where they treated her under a false name.

Draco's eyelids fluttered open as he felt Ivie tense under him, turning his head to the side to kiss her growing stomach. Placing her hand in his, he gave her a reassuring squeeze and she relaxed.

Ivie's mood matched the weather as it began to rain outside, she knew Draco would be travelling to Azkaban with Blaise in less than an hour. Her body was wracked with anxiety, she didn't want Draco to leave her alone and she didn't want him getting into trouble at Azkaban.

Draco had enlisted the help of Crabbe and Goyle to guard Ivie while he was away. Sensing her uneasiness he placed wards on her apartment so that no one could enter unless they had been invited.

Ivie watched Draco intently as he packed his things away in a satchel and draped it over his shoulder. "Blaise is here" He stated. "I love you" He whispered.

Bending over to kiss her swiftly, he grabbed his wand and headed towards the exit.

"Wait" Ivie called. She ran outside into the pouring rain after him getting instantly soaked, finally reaching him she grabbed his hand. Draco stopped in his tracks and spun around, he crashed his lips onto hers and they held each other in the rain. Thier matching blonde hair plastered to their foreheads, dripping wet. "Draco please don't go" She cried, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I have to" He breathed. "For us" He said as he caressed her abdomen, she let him go then.

"I love you" She whispered.

"I love you too" He replied. "I'll be back in two days, now go inside and get dry" Draco chided as he pushed her lightly towards the building, he turned and jumped into the car with Blaise.

Ivie quickly ran inside to get out of the rain not taking another look back at the black car speeding away.


	8. Chapter 8 - Reflection

Draco stared glumly out of the window of the car as they traveled to a secret port key location, Azkaban had been highly guarded since the war. All of the high level death eaters had been imprisoned including his father, Draco himself was lucky not to end up locked away. He touched his left forearm absentmindedly, his dark mark had been glamoured almost all the time. He had never shown it to Ivie, fearing she would love him less if she knew the terrible things he had done. Potter had testified for him, notifying the ministry of Draco's help to the order and he was granted his freedom with a probation of 5 years. Draco was forever indebted to Potter, no matter how insufferable he was.

He thought about Ivie and his unborn child, he hated leaving her alone knowing that her deadbeat husband was out on the loose. Draco had searched for him, using his death eater connections but they had no such luck. Once he was found Draco would have him killed there was no doubt about that and it would solve Ivie's unbreakable marriage spell.

Unfortunately Draco didn't have any reason for Astoria to be killed, though she deserved every ounce of karma coming her way. He replayed the memory of his run in with her in Diagon Alley just last week.

Draco's mother Narcissa had managed to leave the Manor without being detected by Astoria, she was desperate to meet the mother of her future grandchild and heir to the Malfoy fortune.

The trio had gone to Diagon Alley for lunch, Ivie wished to stock up on sweets at Sugarplum's much to Draco's dismay. He wished she would eat healthier for their child's sake.

" _Ivie dear, perhaps we should visit the Apothecary for a potion for your morning sickness dear. I know " Narcissa offered sweetly as she sipped her tea._

" _We can go after we visit Twilfit and Tattings, Ivie is in need of new clothing" Draco said as he smiled lovingly at Ivie, caressing her belly under her robes._

" _Oh my favourite store! I shall join you, I am in desperate need of some new robes" Narcissa exclaimed happily._

" _The new spring line was released yesterday" Ivie stated as she finished her mouthful._

 _Draco gazed at his favourite women as they conversed about clothing and shoes, he rubbed his fingers along the back of Ivie's hand as she spoke. He couldn't remember a time where he had been happier, he had never felt this way with Astoria before not even on their wedding day. He couldn't wait to marry Ivie once he had freed himself from Astoria. She had been extremely bothersome lately, sending him countless howlers and talking to the Daily Prophet._

 _News about Draco's adultery spread fast and he did nothing to hide it, it was not like a Malfoy to back down from what he wanted. He would shout it from the rooftops if he could. The only thing he wanted to keep secret for now was his baby, for Ivie's sake, Draco knew she couldn't hide it for long and no doubt Astoria would find out._

 _Draco hoped that the Daily Prophet paparazzi had gotten a good photo of him as he kissed Ivie's cheek. She turned her head to face him and he caught her lips in his planting a deep kiss on her making her blush. Her golden, glowing skin turning a rosy pink._

" _Shall we go?" Draco asked as they had finished their tea._

 _Both Narcissa and Ivie nodded and stood following Draco out of the restaurant into the street towards Twillfit and Tattings. The strolled together leisurely before Draco spotted Astoria their eyes locking only for a second before Ivie had to push Draco out of the way. Three small red head children had ran past her almost tripping her up, Ivie laughed as they brushed past her. Stopping dead as she locked eyes with Astoria._

 _Astoria's eyes darted to Ivie's blown open robes, her tiny baby bump visible on her slim figure. Ivie wore a khaki green, figure hugging dress under her robes., the dress Draco had requested she wear._

" _Lady Malfoy" Ivie said curtly as she fixed her robes. Ivie had never met Astoria but she had seen countless photographs in the daily prophet as she sat down for countless interviews and told lies about Draco and herself._

 _As far as Draco knew Astoria had never set eyes on Ivie before this unless the paparazzi had plastered her photo in the news. He eyed them wearily, his hand reaching for Ivie._

" _You" Astoria spat, her eyes never leaving Ivie's abdomen._

 _Suddenly Astoria screamed as she lunged her whole body towards Ivie, Draco reacting quickly stepping in front of Ivie shielding her. He managed to push her away slightly but not before she grabbed a fistful of Ivie's golden locks and pulled aggressively._

 _Draco whipped his wand from his robes and held it at Astoria's throat as Ivie screamed in pain, his adrenaline pumping through his veins._

" _Let go" He hissed through gritted teeth, pointing the tip of his wand painfully at her neck._

 _Astoria glared at him with her hazel eyes. "You wouldn't dare" She hissed, ripping Ivie's hair again._

" _Enough!" Narcissa yelled. "Astoria, Malfoy ladies do not brawl in public" She hissed._

 _Astoria faltered, turning to Narcissa allowing Ivie to break free from her hold. Draco quickly turned away from Astoria to assess Ivie to make sure no damage was done._

" _Draco, I'm fine love" She whispered to him as his hands found her bump, he kissed her lightly on the forehead._

" _Congratulations Draco, you've managed to bring the first Malfoy bastard to the family" Astoria spat._

 _Draco went to reply but he gasped in surprise as Ivie pushed him away harshly and lunged at Astoria. Putting all her weight into punching Astoria right in her pompous nose causing her to fall flat on her backside. Draco watched in awe as she hit the ground, he hid his laughter under his hand._

" _At least he loves me enough to knock me up" Ivie hissed as she bent down over Astoria._

" _Whore!" Astoria screamed as she held her nose trying to stop the blood from flowing over her robes._

 _Draco reached out and grabbed Ivie by the waist pulling her away as she slapped Astoria across the face. He forced her to look up at him as her rage consumed her, his hands caressing her face trying to calm her. "Ivie" He warned. "Baby please" He whispered touching her belly reminding her of the fragile life inside her._

 _She looked up into his eyes and her face softened, her hands resting over his cradling her stomach. "I'm sorry" She breathed. "I love you"_

" _I love you" He whispered._

 _Draco's mother had taken Astoria home to the Manor to be seen by their private healers. She smiled and winked at Draco as she led Astoria away. Secretly she had been proud of Ivie for putting Astoria in her place, bastard or not that was her grandchild._

 _Draco could barely contain himself as they arrived home, he found her attack on Astoria incredibly sexy. He lifted her onto the kitchen bench which was the nearest surface and ripped off her underwear. Kissing her roughly he thrust his throbbing cock into her soaking core, a result of his foreplay in the car ride home. Holding onto her waist with one hand, the other buried in her golden hair he fucked her hard._

" _Oh Draco" Ivie moaned. "Please. Don't stop"_

" _Gods, Ivie. I love you" Draco gasped as he neared his climax._

 _Ivie orgasmed loudly, her walls clamping around him causing his release to slam down on him. He groaned loudly as he spilled his seed inside her._

Draco smirked slightly at the memory, adjusting his pants slightly as his cock hardened. Still looking out of the car window at the gloomy weather he remembered Ivie's reaction to the Daily Prophet headlines the next day.

" _Draco!" Ivie called from the living room._

 _Stepping out of the shower Draco draped a towel around his waist and rushed to her side. He smirked as he noticed her mouth gape slightly at his appearance. His wet hair brushed his forehead, his toned chest and abdomen still dripping, his towel hung low on his hips allowing her to view his pubic hair._

 _Clearing her throat and snapping out her trance she thrust the prophet into his hands turning her head away from all his glory._

 **DRACO MALFOY'S BASTARD SON**

 _Draco scowled at the photo of Ivie, they had zoomed in on her bulging stomach. 'Will the new heir make claim to the Malfoy fortune?' The first line said._

" _Don't listen to them Ivie" He growled as he threw the paper in the fire._

" _I hadn't finished reading" She cried._

" _You don't need to read that trash" He hissed. Taking her head in his hands he moved her to face him, his hot breath washed over her. "You will be my wife Ivie, I will go to hell and back to make sure of that." He breathed, closing the gap between them and kissing her slowly._

Staying true to his word Draco was on his way to hell. He would visit his father in the Dementor infested prison to ask for the answers. He knew he would be targeted by the Dementors as he had been every other time he had visited his father. Draco would hold onto the thought of his love and his unborn child as they stripped his happiness. He grabbed hold of his arm as he remembered the sting of his dark mark as he entered the prison, just being around countless murdering death eaters caused it to come alive.

"Try not to think about it yet mate" Blaise said next to him pulling him out of his trance.

Draco turned to face his friend who was rubbing his own dark mark, it seemed he wasn't the only one to feel the pain at that moment.

"I'm trying" He stated, letting a small smile slide across his lips.

The Escalade came to a halt and the driver called out to them. "30 seconds until it leaves, quickly"

Draco and Blaise jumped out of the car quickly racing to grab the portkey together. Feeling a familiar pulling sensation then their feet dropped onto cold, wet stone.

Looking into each other's eyes Draco and Blaise, steele grey into the blackest brown they knew they had reached Azkaban. Draco's hair whipped around his face as the wind roared around them, waves splashed up the sides of the prison as a storm raged the sea around them.

Pulling the hoods of their robes low over their faces they set off in search for Draco's father; Lucius Malfoy.


	9. Chapter 9 - Alone

**Chapter 9 - Alone**

Ivie sat down in the plush chair in her library as she towel dried her hair, she had changed out of her soaking clothes into Draco's green and grey sweatshirt and pants. It soothed her as she smelled his scent on them, he had worn them the day before and she purposely didn't put them in the wash.

She hated that Draco had gone to Azkaban leaving her alone in her large apartment, she knew Crabbe and Goyle were scouting the place constantly but that didn't ease her anxiety. It had been a week since their encounter with Astoria, Ivie could remember the hatred in her eyes clearly. Astoria knew Draco was searching the ends of the earth to dissolve their marriage and Ivie would replace her as Lady Malfoy and make her home at Malfoy Manor.

Her face fell as she remembered her own marriage predicament, the spells cast on her marriage were much different to Draco's, they couldn't be broken unless both parties wanted to be divorced or one of them died. Ivie knew Draco planned to find Dimitri and kill him but she would never let Draco do that for her. She would never let him tear his soul for her, she knew he had never killed in the war that is all he would tell her. She knew he would never be the same after, her father had killed before and he was never the same.

Rubbing her hand across her expanding belly Ivie sighed deeply as she relaxed on the couch, willing her nerves to calm down for her babies sake. They were nearly at 13 weeks, they would be able to find out the sex shortly, Ivie hoped for a girl but she knew deep down it was a boy she could feel it. Draco Malfoy's son. She smiled as a vision of a small platinum haired boy entered her mind, her heart soaring as she imagined their son.

Suddenly Ivie felt a wand tip press against her neck, her whole body tensing, careful not to move she peered to her side at her attacker.

"Good morning dear wife" Dimitri hissed before punching her, knocking her out cold.

Ivie awoke slowly, her head groggy and her right eye almost swollen shut. She tried to move from her seated position but realised her wrists were chained behind her and attached to the steel frame of the chair so that she couldn't escape. She quickly looked down at her belly and spotted her bump under Draco's green hoodie. Unable to protect her bump with her arms, her vision blurring as she cried.

"Dimitri!" Ivie screamed as she struggled against the chains.

Silence.

Looking around the large damp room, Ivie realised she was in some kind of dungeon. The walls were made of large stone boulders, a small barred window behind her letting in a small amount of light. The floor was damp as rainwater seeped in from the open window.

Ivie shuddered as the winter breeze came through the small window, chilling her. She closed her eyes and thought of Draco, he was all the way in the middle of the North Sea in Azkaban with his father, she was alone. Ivie wondered what happened to Crabbe and Goyle and the wards Draco put up around her apartment.

"The wards are taught to all Malfoy's" Ivie heard a female voice from the shadows, she looked around frantically to find a face to the voice.

"Even their wives" Astoria said darkly as she stepped into the light, she was dressed in a black silk gown that touched the ground. Her deep brown hair pinned neatly at the back of her head. She held her wand by her side.

Ivie gasped. "How?" Ivie knew Astoria would not have been able to get past Crabbe and Goyle and get to the wards by herself. Astoria and Dimitri had never met before, they weren't even from the same country they couldn't be working together. Could they?

Astoria smirked wickedly at Ivie, her hazel eyes staring at her in disgust. "I just happened to be doing a spot of shopping in Knockturn Alley when I overheard my husband and Blaise organising their trip to Azkaban" Astoria explained as she twirled her wand in her hands delicately.

Ivie's blood boiled as her use of the word 'husband' in regards to Draco and she knew Astoria only used it to anger her. There was also no way she was shopping in Knockturn Alley, she had to have been following Draco.

"I headed to Gringott's to access the Malfoy vault when I ran into a rather handsome Swedish man." Astoria explained as she examined her fingernails casually.

Ivie gasped. Astoria was working with Dimitri.

"After he thoroughly fucked me amongst all of Draco's prized possessions he took me out to dinner and we got talking." Astoria explained nonchalantly.

Ivie resisted the urge to vomit as Astoria casually explained her meeting with Dimitri, the bile rising in her throat.

"You're a filthy whore, you never deserved him" Ivie spat, glaring at Astoria.

Ivie didn't see the large hand coming as Dimitri backhanded her, her head snapped to the side and blood trickled from her lip.

"Let her finish" He growled as she grabbed her hair and pulled it back painfully.

"We got talking about my husband and his infidelities" Astoria continued, her eyes flashing as Ivie as she emphasised the words 'my husband' again. "Dimitri told me about his runaway wife. I was curious to know more so I urged him to tell me her name. It was as if fate had called to me as he said your name, expressed his disgust."

"I have explained to your husband here about your infidelities" Astoria said as she grinned at Ivie, her eyes flashing to Ivie's wedding ring that was now visible on her left hand. She had it glamoured almost permanently, she had never allowed anyone to see it since she had left Dimitri,he must have lifted it. Due to the spells of their marriage she could not take it off unless the marriage was over.

"He was shocked to know you were sleeping with my husband, and having his love child" Astoria spat.

Dimitri grabbed Ivie's face roughly and pulled her to face him. "So it seems you are the whore my dear." He said quietly.

Ivie swallowed loudly, her tears falling silently down her face. She knew there was no way out, Dimitri would kill her and she would never see Draco again, her heart ached painfully for him. He would be left with nothing, he would be free of Astoria and free of Ivie. He would be alone.

"No" Ivie whispered, she suddenly felt brave and ready to fight.

Dimitri laughed in her face and backhanded her again, blood splattered on the dungeon floor at their feet.

Ivie spat her blood at his feet, glaring at him. "Draco will come for me" She hissed.

Astoria skipped over to her laughing. "Not before we destroy you" She hissed.

Ivie spat her blood in Astoria's face and she screamed in outrage, Dimitri's large hand wrapped around her throat instantly. Crushing her windpipe, Ivie struggled to breathe. She couldn't fight back as her hands were still chained.

Astoria had wiped the blood from her face and her wand pointed threateningly at Ivie's belly. "You'll regret that you bitch!" Astoria spat.

"No!" Ivie screamed. "Astoria don't! Please!" Her voice cracking under the pressure of Dimitri's fingers crushing her throat.

"This is for stealing my husband" Astoria hissed, she then whispered a curse at Ivie's abdomen, Dimitri let her go as the curse hit her.

The red jet of light hit Ivie's stomach with force, the chains holding her hands and legs to the chair broke away. She fell forward onto her hands and knees and vomited violently, excruciating pain erupting in her womb.

Astoria backed away with a wicked grin on her face, disapparating as she hit the wall.

Ivie felt the blood soaking her thighs as she screamed. "No" She cried. "Draco!" She screamed as she collapsed on the damp dungeon floor, unconsciousness slowly taking hold.

Ivie reached out to the small blonde haired boy that consumed her vision as she drifted off. Her eyes closing slowly, her breathing shallow, her heartbeat slowing.

Dimitri took a step towards Ivie but stopped as he heard a man's voice roar upstairs. Disapparating at once and leaving Ivie unconscious and bleeding out on the Malfoy dungeon floor.


	10. Chapter 10 - Breakable

**Chapter 10 - Breakable**

Blaise followed Draco as he weaved his way around the prison cells of Azkaban, skillfully avoiding any Dementor attention.

The wind whipped their robes around them as the storm grew exceptionally worse. Draco walked easily through the fierce wind as he remembered the way to his father's cell as he had visited him once before. Back when he was first sent to Azkaban after Draco was married to Astoria he had visited his father Lucius Malfoy. Lucius had been able to attend his only son's wedding before being hauled away by Dementors.

As Blaise turned the corner to follow Draco he nearly tripped over him. Draco was on his knees face to face with a Dementor. Blaise was forced against the hard stone wall as he tried to reach for Draco, to pull him away from the Dementor sucking at his soul.

Draco fought to keep his soul intact as the Dementor sent him to his knees, he thought of Ivie and his son. Scorpius he would name him, he would marry Ivie and they would be a family finally.

"Draco!" Blaise roared trying to free himself from his invisible bonds.

Draco thought about his father stuck here in Azkaban never to see daylight again, the sombre thoughts allowed the Dementor to suck away his happiness. Sorrow filled Draco as he knew Lucius couldn't help him break is marriage to Astoria, he had no wand, no magic. He couldn't be with Ivie, he couldn't see his son. All hope was lost.

Blaise managed to reach for his wand tucked away in his robes. "Expecto Patronum!" He shouted. A large wolf appeared and charged the Dementor attacking Draco, allowing Blaise to drag Draco out of the open corridor and down towards the inmates cells

"Here" Blaised whispered as he passed Draco a piece of chocolate. "What was that all about? He asked.

"Because he's my son" A gruff voice said behind them.

Draco's head snapped around and met with the grey eyes of his father. Lucius was a shadow of a man cowered in the corner of his cold and damp cell, it reminded Draco a little of the dungeons at Malfoy Manor. Lucius' once platinum blonde hair was now a grey colour, his alabaster skin covered in dirt and grime from not being able to shower regularly. His eyes were gaunt and his once dazzling silver eyes now a dull grey.

"Lucius" Blaise nodded.

"Zabini" Lucius replied, nodding in Blaise' direction.

"Father, it is good to see you" Draco said quietly.

"Draco, why are you here?" Lucius snapped. "I told you it isn't safe for you to be here, you have a wife and hopefully children"

Draco laughed lightly. "Father there is much to discuss. But there is a child on the way"

"Oh? Astoria is pregnant?" Lucius replied in surprise.

Draco and Blaise glanced at each other before Draco cleared his throat and explained.

"Father Astoria is not pregnant. I have met someone else."

"What?!" Lucius growled quietly as to not alert the Dementors. "Draco you bring shame to our family name"

"There will be no shame" Draco said sincerely. "Astoria is a fickle woman and she does not satisfy me anymore"

Lucius let out a haughty laugh. "You think any man is completely satisfied by his wife? You have much to learn my son"

"I have found someone who does. She is a stunning, kind woman whom I would die for" Draco stated.

"Who is this woman Draco? Is she a pureblood? She's not a mudblood is she?" Lucius scoffed.

"She is a pureblood." Draco stated. "She is from the Anacardia family in the Netherlands, she studied at Beauxbatons and finished top of her class." He said proudly.

"Ah, I have met her father, a great powerful man. He was a Death Eater for Grindelwald when he was a teenager much like you Draco" Lucius explained. "I met Ivie when she was just a child, a pretty little thing. Your mother and I even proposed your marriage, but she was already betrothed to another"

Blaise and Draco shot surprised looks at one another, he could have married Ivie years ago but her parents gave her to that brute of a man. Draco frowned at the thought.

"Draco, you know you cannot be together if you are both married. I understand she was married into the Bredenberg family, where is this man?" Lucius asked. "Surely he would not let her go to you willingly"

"No but he willingly lays his hands on her" Draco stated darkly.

Suddenly the hair on the back of Draco's next stood up and he had a strange feeling he couldn't quite work out what is was. He closed his eyes slowly and rubbed the back of his neck inhaling deeply.

"What is it?" Blaise asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe after effects from the Dementor" Draco said.

Lucius eyed his son suspiciously. "Draco why are you here? Surely you haven't come to tell me about your love woes"

Draco thought for a moment then dove his hand into his robe pocket and produced his platinum wedding ring. It was a slim band with three small emeralds placed separately at the top. Draco held out the band in the palm of his hand for his father to see. The band needed to be destroyed for the spells to be broken and Draco to be free.

"I need you to break my wedding vows, I need to be rid of Astoria father. Ivie is pregnant with the heir to the Malfoy fortune he cannot be born a bastard. I love her." Draco explained.

"Astoria is already bringing shame to your name Sir, she attracts attention from the Daily Prophet regularly." Blaise added.

"It cannot be done" Lucius snapped. "Draco I do not have a wand, I am the only one who can break the spell and without my wand it cannot be done" He hissed.

"Tell me how I can get around the spells" Draco pleaded.

Lucius thought quietly for a moment, Draco watched him intently still holding out the band in front of them.

"There is only one way" Lucius whispered.

"Tell me" Draco urged.

"Astoria must kill a Malfoy, then she would be cast of the family forever. It is the only other way" Lucius explained.

Draco's eyes went wide in shock. "But there is only the three of us left." Draco gasped.

"You could bring her here, finish the job before the Dementors" Lucius offered.

"No, she would never do it willingly. She wishes to torture me forever" Draco growled.

Draco slammed his fist onto the stone floor in anger. His other hand squeezing the ring in his fist as if to crush it. "It's no use, my only hope is to get you out of Azkaban and your wand returned. It will take years but I will fight, for Ivie and my son." Draco stated.

Suddenly a wave of nausea hit Draco and his head ached painfully, grabbing his stomach he gasped.

"You need to get him away from here Zabini" Lucius hissed.

Draco cried out as the wedding ring in his fist burnt his skin, it rolled in front of them stopping at the opening of Lucius' cell. The emerald jewels were glowing a bright green.

"I don't think it's the Dementors" Blaise whispered as he eyed the glowing ring.

Suddenly the ring started melting slowly until it was a pool of molten silver, the emeralds had stopped glowing and turned black.

Draco grabbed his head as a shooting pain hit him, he heard someone scream his name in the distance.

"It is done" Lucius gasped. "Your vows are broken. Astoria has killed a Malfoy"

"What?" Blaise gasped.

"Ivie!" Draco roared as he disapparated instantly leaving Blaise and Lucius gaping at each other. He had heard Ivie's screams before his father had explained.

"Go Zabini!" Lucius growled and Blaise disapparated.

Draco apparated into Ivie's apartment and searched for her frantically, he went straight to the library which was her favourite place to relax alone. She wasn't in any room he searched in her large apartment, but he spotted blood on the cream carpet in the library.

"Ivie!" Draco called.

Blaise apparated into the foyer of Ivie's apartment and spotted Crabbe and Goyle lying still on the floor. He checked both their bodies for any sign of life, exhaling deeply when he discovered they were dead. Killed by the killing curse. Avada Kadavra.

"Draco!" Blaise yelled. Draco was too busy searching frantically to listen. Blaise grabbed his by his shoulders roughly to stop him. "Stop. Crabbe and Goyle are gone, I don't think Astoria did this alone" He glowered.

"Let me go Zabini" Draco snapped trying to push him out of the way.

"No. You need to stop and think for a second or you will never find her" Blaise yelled. "Stop and think. Get something of hers quickly, preferably with her hair. I know a tracking spell"

Draco ran to the bathroom and produced Ivie's hair brush and thrusted it to Blaise who quickly muttered the spell. It didn't work the first time so Blaise said it louder this time. "Reperio"

A golden light slowly wrapped around the hair brush covered in Ivie's hair. "It normally doesn't take this long" Blaise stated.

"Because she's dying Blaise" Draco whispered as he watched the tracking spell work it's magic intently.

Spotting the vague picture of Malfoy Manor Draco disapparated immediately, Blaise followed.

As Draco and Blaise apparated into the foyer of Malfoy Manor they spotted Astoria escape out of the side doors in the sunroom to the right of the foyer.

"Astoria!" Draco roared as he chased after her, his rage consuming him.

He knew she would have known he was here for her, her wedding ring would have disintegrated like his had only moments ago.

"Blaise!" Narcissa cried from the adjoining dining room.

Blaise ran to aid Narcissa who was tied to the chair, he pointed his wand at the ropes and muttered a spell and they unravelled freeing her hands and legs.

"The dungeons" She said.

Blaise stared at her for a moment. "Go!" Narcissa urged him and he disapparated down into the dungeons.

Draco caught up to Astoria easily as he was much faster than her, she had probably never run a lap in her pampered life. He held her against the outside wall in the gardens by her throat, he held his wand to her chest with the other hand.

His fingers squeezing her throat harshly and she coughed and gasped for air. Her tiny hands scratching at his arms trying to escape his grasp.

"Draco" She managed to say.

"You have dug your own grave Astoria." He hissed. "You did this. You broke our vows all on your own. Killing a Malfoy was the only other way out of our marriage, I suppose you didn't know that when you killed my son" Draco spat as he squeezed her throat tighter.

'Draco'

Draco let Astoria go as he heard his name whispered. He grabbed his chest as his heart ached.

"Draco go" Narcissa said as she pointed her wand at Astoria. "Go to the dungeons now. I'll take care of Miss Greengrass"

Astoria glowered at Narcissa at the use of her maiden name. "You are no longer a Malfoy" Narcissa hissed.

With that Draco disapparated to the dungeons to find Blaise holding Ivie's limp body in his arms. He noticed the pool of blood on the ground behind them.

Ivie's blond hair was coated red with her crimson blood, her lips were wet with blood also as it leaked down her chin.

Draco took her lifeless body from Blaise's arms, a small sob escaped his lips as he held her.

"She's still alive, go take her to St Mungo's she doesn't have long" Blaise urged him.

With that Draco disapparated to the magical hospital, entering the emergency foyer with a pop.

"Please someone help" Draco cried as he lay Ivie in the stretcher beside him.

"Mr Malfoy!" A nurse called. "What has happened? Miss Anacardia is not scheduled until next month."

Draco let out a strangled sob and the nurse gasped as she spotted the blood covered Ivie. Noticing where the source of the blood was coming from she called for help and four other nurses and Healers rushed towards them.

Draco kissed Ivie tenderly on the forehead as the Healers went to wheel her away. "I love you" He whispered. The Healers rushed her away behind the double doors leaving Draco in the foyer alone.

"We will take good care of her Mr Malfoy" The brunette nurse stated as she followed them behind the swinging doors.

Draco paced the room for a while before sitting in the seats along the wall, exhaling deeply as he put his head into his hands. Resting his elbows on his knees he focused on his breathing, silent tears roll down his cheeks and his heart aching.

With small pop Blaise apparated next to him. "How is she?" He asked.

"I don't know, they've been in there for an hour" Draco said quietly, he looked up at Blaise with puffy bloodshot eyes.

Blaise frowned slightly, he placed a reassuring hand on Draco's shoulder. He felt sorrow for his friend.

"I spoke with Riley who will be notifying her parents. They should be here soon." Blaise stated. "Astoria was working with him Draco, he kidnapped Ivie, killed Crabbe and Goyle. Astoria was fucking him."

Draco scoffed loudly. "I'll deal with him later" He spat. "And what of Astoria now? Did my mother kill her?"

"No. Aurors took her to Azkaban" Blaise explained.

"Good" Draco said quietly. "I can't lose her Blaise, I've already lost my son" He whispered as he closed his eyes.

"She will be fine, she's a fighter" Blaise said quietly.

They both looked up as several apparition pops sounded in the infirmary foyer. Draco had never met Ivie's family but he assumed they were as her mother had identical honey blonde hair to Ivie, except hers was pinned elegantly into a bun on the top of her head. Her father had light brown hair with specs of grey scattering the sides.

"Malfoy" Thadeus Anacardia nodded his head towards Draco.

"Oh Draco dear." Ivie's mother Alexandra wrapped her arms around Draco as she saw his distraught features. "Tell us everything" She whispered as she pulled him away to look into his eyes.

Draco sighed and explained what had happened, how Astoria had broken the wards and Dimitri had killed Crabbe and Goyle who guarded Ivie. He struggled to explain to them how he found Ivie and to tell them that his now ex wife had killed their son. He knew that Riley had explained that Dimitri had harmed their daughter before.

Alexandra gasped and let out a strangled cry, Thadeus held his wife in silence, he had not said a word other than to greet Draco.

Riley and Mina had arrived with Ivie's family, Riley ran to Blaise and sobbed into his chest as he cradled her in his arms. They had developed a tender relationship and Blaise had never looked at another woman again. He had finally found the one and he would never let her go, he planned to ask her to marry him he had already purchased a dazzling ring. But he would wait now, out of respect for his best friend.

"I can't do this again, we have to stop him" She cried.

Riley had taken Ivie to the hospital the last time she was left for dead by her husband. She was the reason Ivie had escaped Dimitri the first time.

Draco turned around to face Mina, who looked at him sombrely. Her arm still in a brace around her neck. Dimitri had tortured her and eventually forcing her to drink a Veritaserum potion so she would give up Ivie's whereabouts

"Draco, I'm sorry" She sobbed.

"It's not your fault" He replied.

It had been hours with no word on Ivie from the Healers, Draco paced the halls as her friends and family waited in the seated area. Narcissa had joined them over an hour ago, sitting with Blaise and Riley.

Draco eyed Blaise' hand as he gently stoked Riley's knuckles, Draco was happy for his friend as he thought he would never find anyone and he would end the Zabini line.

"Mr Malfoy" Healer Strout called.

Draco spun around to face her, his eyes wide with anticipation. "Yes" He called as he walked up to her quickly.

"She is asking for you" She said quietly.

Draco exhaled.

"I will allow the family to see her in a little while, she is much too weak just now" She stated to the anxious group in the waiting room."Come with me Mr Malfoy"

Draco followed Healer Strout closely through the halls towards the ward, Ivie had been placed in a private room with a spectacular view. Dating a Malfoy had it's perks in London.

Healer Strout led Draco to the room and allowed him to enter alone, she closed the door softly behind him.

"Ivie" Draco breathed as he rushed to her bedside, placing his hands softly around her face and kissed her lightly afraid he would hurt her.

"Draco" She whispered, wincing in pain slightly as she tried to move. "I'm sorry" a silent tear fell down her cheek.

Draco moved away from her and looked into her green orbs. "Don't. Don't blame yourself for this. I left you alone. I used wards Astoria could get through. I didn't find him and kill him when I had the chance. I'm sorry" He kissed her forehead.

Ivie lifted her left hand slowly to touch Draco's face, her eyelids felt heavy as sleep tried to claim her. Her body was not ready to be conscious.

Draco touched her hand with his, pulling it away slowly he noticed her golden wedding band as he kissed the back of her hand tenderly. He knew she had it glamoured almost permanently, he had never seen it with his own eyes.

"I will fix this" Draco whispered as sleep claimed Ivie once more.

Draco watched her intently for hours as she slept, he would not leave her side. Her parents and her friends had come in to see her but had left hours ago. Draco would not leave, he would not sleep or shower. He would not leave her side until she was home with him. He would take her back Malfoy Manor to live with him where he could protect her with new wards.

He had instructed Blaise and his mother to remove all of Astoria's belongings and redecorate every room that Draco and Astoria had resided in together. Draco pleaded with his mother to switch Master suites with him, hers was the larger of the two, she was somewhat reluctant to give it up. Draco offered her to do all of the re-decorating herself if she would swap, he would not make a single complaint.

Ivie had spent the next eight days in St Mungo's in and out of consciousness, Draco only left her side once when Blaise had forced him to take a shower.

After the 10th day Ivie started to get her energy back, Draco helped her walk gingerly down the halls. He held onto her waist firmly so she wouldn't fall as she struggled to get her balance back.

After the 15th day she could walk down the halls without Draco's assistance and the Healer's were happy to let Draco take her home to the Manor.

Draco helped Ivie into the back of the black Escalade, muggle transport being the safest way to get her home being so weak still.

"What's happening with my apartment" Ivie asked him.

"Riley and Blaise have been staying there.I was waiting for you to tell me what we should do." Draco explained.

"I will sign the deed over to Riley after the weekend, will you call my lawyer please" Ivie stated.

"First thing Monday" Draco stated.

"Thank you" Ivie said as she stared vacantly out of the car window.

Draco watched her searching for any sign of emotion across her face, she had not been herself since she had recovered. Draco had come to terms with his grief for his lost child, he pushed away his emotions so that he could care for Ivie. She had only cried for their son once and she would not talk about her attack. The Healers explained to Draco that Ivie might be suffering from PTSD and PPD, the loss of a child no matter how far along in pregnancy can cause despair.

Draco waiting patiently for her to open up to him, he looked after her tenderly and left her to her own devices so that she would not scold him for coddling her. He would wait by her side until she was ready, no matter how long it would take. He would wait.


	11. Chapter 11 - Broken

Chapter 11 - Broken

Ivie sat in the warm sunroom on a large, plush couch sipping on her tea. Draco had insisted she rest as he covered her in a fur blanket. She stared silently out into the gardens as she thought about recent happenings. Ivie often did this, staring blankly into the gardens, she felt numb since her attack. She would not talk to anyone and she would not let Draco touch her. She felt him watching her always, he hovered around her so that she never left his sight. It made her feel comfortable when he was around.

Ivie closed her eyes slowly as she remember the minutes after she lost her son. She remembered the vision of his beautiful blonde hair, she remembers reaching for him as her vision blurred and she blacked out. She remembered the excruciating pain as her baby was destroyed in her womb.

After she blacked out Ivie only remembered Draco, she remembered his strong arms holding her telling her to hold on, that he would save her. She held onto his soothing voice as the light had tried to claim her. An angelic voice beckoning her to walk into the light, that she would find peace. She walked towards the light when she couldn't hear Draco's voice. She just wanted to sleep, she was so tired.

Ivie was jolted back to life by the Healers at St Mungo's who had worked hard to stop the internal managed to save her womb they explained to her that it might be harder to have children in the future.

Ivie felt sorrow for Draco when she finally saw him again. He held her as she cried, mourning the loss of their son. The Healer's had confirmed it was a boy. It was the only time she cried, the only time she felt any emotion. Now she felt nothing, she couldn't remember what it was like to love Draco the way she had. She didn't cry for her son, she didn't cry when Dimitri could not be found. She didn't cry when she knew she couldn't marry Draco.

Her friends and family visited her every other day. Joining her in the sunroom they chatted idly, Ivie didn't join in, she enjoyed watching the vibrant gardens in the distance. She smiled at her parents to let them know she was listening to them speaking, but she did not interact.

She only spoke to Draco about trivial matters such as what was being served for dinner and what he would be doing for the day. She made sure that someone was always working back at the club, it wouldn't run itself now without Crabbe and Goyle.

Narcissa kept her company most days sipping tea with her and not speaking. Ivie like it that way, she enjoyed her company.

Draco had asked Blaise to oversee management at the club while he was away. He would not leave Ivie's side, even in the safety of the Manor. He watched her intently, still waiting for her to talk to him. His heart ached as he watched her blank face staring out into the gardens everyday. He missed her touch, he missed her love. Draco often found himself unable to breathe, consumed by his grief not only had he lost a child but he had lost his soulmate.

Draco struggled to keep his grief at bay when Ivie reached out to touch him, he longed to hold her, to make love to her again. He would not waste anytime giving her another baby.

Draco busied himself with finding Dimitri and destroying him as he had helped destroy Ivie. Astoria was locked away in Azkaban awaiting parole. Ivie's father had kept a lookout, notifying Draco of any movement. He had sent Theodore Nott and Blaise out to check out a lead on Dimitri's whereabouts. He would not leave Ivie alone.

"Draco" Ivie called from their bedroom that afternoon. She had the strength to walk the Manor freely by herself now.

Draco rushed into the bedroom. "Yes love" He said softly as he entered their spacious bedroom suite.

Ivie was standing at the glass double doors that opened to their large balcony overlooking the gardens, she wore a beige coloured shift dress, the hem line barely grazing her upper thigh.

Narcissa had decorated the room to look much like Ivie's apartment. Not very Malfoy like at all. The kingside bed was covered in crisp white sheets and quilt covers, the bedhead and base made of a dark grey fabric. The flooring was a pale coloured wood with a large black rug covered most of the room. Silver plush couches surrounded the open fire place on the far side of the room. The grand bathroom just off to the right. She had insisted on creating a large enough walk in robe for the pair. Next to the entrance of the room was another door leading into the large walk in robe. The walls lined with white glass cabinets filled with Ivie's shoes and elegant gowns. In the middle a large white cabinet filled with drawers of jewellery and handbags. White, plush chairs off to the side.

"Will you take a bath with me" Ivie asked softly, still staring out of the window.

Draco gaped at her for a moment, eyeing her bare thighs that poked out from her short dress.

"Please" She pleaded, looking into his grey eyes.

Draco snapped out of his daze. "Of course" He answered as he walked over to her. Placing his hands gently on her waist and resting his forehead to hers.

Draco closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, drinking in her scent, she smelt of wild berries and jasmine.

His breath hitched as Ivie traced her fingers over his chest and along his jawline, eventually cupping his face in her hands. Desperately wanting to close the gap between them, Draco kept incredibly still and let Ivie lead the way, he wouldn't push her. He felt Ivie tilt her head up towards him, her warm breath washing over him smelt of mint and berries.

Draco opened his eyes and his molten grey orbs met with dazzling green, they reminded him of emeralds sparkling in the sun. Closing her eyes slowly Ivie breathed in deeply as she rested her forehead on Draco's chin. Suddenly she pulled away, grabbing his hand and lead him into the grand bathroom. Ivie flicked her wrist towards the large marble bath, turning on the gold taps with wandless magic.

As the bath filled with steaming hot water Ivie turned to Draco, unbuttoning his shirt slowly without saying a word.

Draco watched her intently as she undid the last button of his black shirt, her face still showing no emotion but he noticed her eyes flicker with sadness. His breath hitched as her hand moved to his belt.

"Stop" Draco whispered as he grabbed Ivie's hands with his own. "Stop it please. Please talk to me I can't take it anymore" He pleaded, his hands moving to her face, making her look at him.

"I can't" Ivie whispered closing her eyes.

"Why?" Draco asked.

Ivie exhaled as she pulled away from Draco, he watched her as she walked over to the basin and placed her hands on the marble benchtop. She leant forward, dropping her head below her shoulders, breathing in deeply so that Draco could hear her rasping breaths.

"Ivie" Draco said softly as he walked towards her.

"Don't" Ivie snapped. "I can't Draco" She whispered.

Noticing the water getting close to full Draco waved his hand towards the bath, magically shutting off the water. He grabbed Ivie gently by the arms and pulled her to face him.

"I'm not letting you go Ivie" Draco pleaded. "I want to help you."

"Draco" Ivie whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Every time I look at you it kills me. Every time I look at you I see our son. I couldn't save him Draco, I failed you. I failed him" She cried.

Draco held her as sobs wracked her body, her tears leaking onto his bare chest. He carried her to their bed and lay her down gently. Laying down beside her he wrapped his arms around her as she cried, letting out all her emotions she had held in for weeks. His heart ached as she sobbed into his chest, he caressed her hair and cooed soothing words into her ear until she fell asleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ivie woke up with Draco's arms around her waist and her legs entwined with his, her head resting on his bare chest. Inhaling deeply she breathed in his intoxicating scent, they had not been this close since she had come home from the St Mungo's.

She tilted her head up to look at him, his chiseled features relaxed and peaceful as he slept. His platinum blonde hair resting against his forehead, Ivie's heart began to ache. Silent tears fell down her cheeks as she watched him sleep.

Ivie knew that Draco was hurting just as much as she was but she could not cope with his pain as well as her own, she was just not strong enough. Seeing his pain, feeling his desperation in the bathroom earlier that day had made her come undone. The sorrow she was holding in for weeks came to the surface and now she couldn't stop it, she felt like someone was stabbing her heart repeatedly and she longed for it to stop.

She slowly untangled herself from Draco's limbs, placing a soft kiss on his lips she grabbed his wand from his pocket.

Ivie could barely breathe as she held in her sobs so that she would not wake Draco, she placed his wand to her throat and clamped her eyes shut.

Time seemed to slow down as she inhaled and began to breathe the words, tears slowly fell down her soft cheeks. A tear dropped on Draco's arm causing him to stir.

"Ava-"

"Ivie no!" Draco cried as he shot up from the bed and grabbed her wrists.

"-da Kedavra" She whispered.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco's eyes were wide as the jet of green light hit the ceiling. He pulled his wand roughly from Ivie's hand and pinned her to the bed as she cried.

"I'm sorry" He whispered as he pointed his wand at her. "Stupefy"

Ivie went limp underneath him as she was rendered unconscious from his spell, he couldn't risk her trying to harm herself again.

Moving from the bed Draco buttoned his shirt back up and grabbed his jacket, knowing he did not have long before the spell wore off he disapparated.

He landed in a dimly lit room with a thud on bare wooden floorboard.

"Severus!" He bellowed.

"Draco" Snape drawled as he turned the corner into the room facing Draco.

"I need your strongest calming draft now" He ordered. "I have not had the chance to brew my own"

Snape strolled past Draco to the wall behind him, opening a draw and riffling through its contents. He thrusted several vials towards Draco.

"I'll explain later" Draco said as he grabbed the vials and disapparated back to Malfoy Manor.

Draco arrived just in time as Ivie began to stir, he sat down gently beside her and held her head to soothe her. He stroked her hair soothingly as she woke slowly, he whispered soothing words against her lips.

"Draco" She whispered, silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

He shushed her quietly. "It's ok baby" He whispered as he pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly as she cried.

"Take this" He said as he offered her the vial. "It's a strong calming draft, it will ease your pain."

Ivie took the draft with shaky hands and took a large gulp. She put the cap back on and placed it on the bedside table.

Draco watched her intently as she began to relax, she exhaled and sat back against the pillows her emerald eyes never leaving his.

"I love you Draco" Ivie whispered as her eyelids fluttered shut. The calming draft sending her into a deep sleep.

"I love you Ivie" Draco whispered as he kissed her forehead.

Draco pulled the covers over Ivie and left the room, closing the door with a soft click. He rest his forehead on the large oak door and exhaled. Not giving himself a moment to feel any emotion he disapparated to the club, deciding to focus on work than dealing with his problems at home.

Draco longed to have Ivie back in his arms, to kiss her soft lips passionately as they once did so often. He would give anything to have her naked beneath him, her blonde waves splayed out over his pillow.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind Draco strolled towards his office. As he opened the door he noticed Blaise and Riley fucking on his desk, casually closing the door again Draco walked to the bar. The bartender poured him a glass of fire whiskey and handed it to him.

"You look a wreck Boss" He said.

Draco nodded, throwing back the entire glass of his firewhiskey in one gulp.

"Another" Draco ordered.

The bartender nodded pouring Draco a double shot of firewhiskey this time.

By this time Blaise had joined him at the bar, nodding to the bartender to get them another drink.

"I'll need you to buy me a new desk" Draco said smirking at Blaise.

"Ahh mate, the amount of dirty whores you've had on it, I just made it cleaner for you" Blaise chuckled.

Draco laughed lightly. "True" He said as he downed his large glass of firewhiskey.

"I'm taking things aren't so good?" Blaised asked.

"Where's Riley?" Draco asked.

"She'll be along in a minute. Why's that?"

"I need her help" Draco said glumly.

"That bad huh?" Blaise said.

Draco nodded as Riley joined them. He ushered them towards his office and sat them down and explained his eventful afternoon with Ivie.

Tears glistened in Riley's concerned eyes and Blaise remained stoic as usual.

"Draco, we need to get her out of the house and do the things she loves." Riley said.

Draco nodded and they agreed on a plan. Riley and Mina would stay at Malfoy Manor and have a girls weekend while Blaise and Draco stayed at the club.

Draco hoped it would work and Ivie would come back to him. He would give her space to heal and be with her friends.


	12. Chapter 12 - Eternal

Chapter 12 - Eternal

While Mina and Riley were keeping Ivie company at Malfoy Manor for the weekend with countless trashy muggle movies and sweet treats, Draco seized the opportunity to speak with Thadeus about their arrangement.

Draco had been speaking with him regularly on Dimitri's whereabouts while Ivie was recovering. The cruel wizard was extremely skilled at covering his tracks, he had been trained by his grandfathers friend Gellert Grindlewald as a young boy. He had also received in depth training of the dark arts during his schooling at Durmstrang.

As soon as they found a solid lead Draco would be on his tail. He and Blaise had been ready to leave for weeks, to find Dimitri and kill him.

Until they received notice, Draco and Blaise continued to manage the club. Finding replacements for Crabbe and Goyle's positions was proving a difficult task as there was no one who compared.

Theodore Nott had been running the door temporarily but successfully. Blaise had been trying to convince him to stay, although Theodore did not need the money or the job it was just something to pass the time. Being an heir to a pureblood family there was never a need for work.

Draco, Blaise and Theo were standing at the bar by the entrance as a petite blonde girl very similar to Ivie sauntered up to Draco.

Blaise eyed her wearily as she flirted with his friend. Draco did not tell her to piss off as he usually had to any girl since they met Ivie.

Draco felt his trousers tighten as the blonde girl edged closer to him. She looked so similar to Ivie and it had been so long since he had been intimate with her.

Ignoring Blaise' disapproving looks Draco grabbed her hip and pulled her closer to him. His growing erection pressing against her thigh. She smirked at him as she licked her lips suggestively.

Draco placed both hands on her waist and pushed her to the wall beside them, pressing his hard body against her he grabbed her chin and pulled her to face him. His lips were only an inch away from hers when he stopped.

"Nothing compares to my future wife. Now get the fuck out of my club and don't come back" He snarled.

The girl pushed him away roughly and ran out of the entrance.

Draco smirked at Blaise. "You doubt me?" He growled.

Blaise raised his brows. "Who me? No. Never" He chuckled.

"I didn't think so" Draco smirked.

After a successful day of painting their nails, getting their hair done and countless girl talk with her best friends Ivie was starting to feel herself again. Draco had still given her a mild calming draft with her breakfast this morning just to be sure she would have a good time. She didn't feel the need for another dose that afternoon.

The girls had set up a bed of cushions, pillows and blankets on the floor in front of the fire and were watching muggle movies. Suddenly Ivie sat up and looked at her friends who were lying cozy on the pillows.

"Why don't we get dressed up and go out? It's been so long" Ivie suggested.

"It would be a shame to waste these mani pedi's" Mina giggled.

"And my new highlights" Riley added.

Ivie finished her makeup by applying brilliant blood red lipstick to her lips. She wore a white, long sleeved, backless cocktail dress that clung to her curves. The dress was tied into a bow at the base of her neck, the fabric dangling down to her slender waist. Her wavy hair was tied up in a low, messy bun, some curls escaping and gracefully framing her face.

Bending down she tied the silk straps to her blood red heels around her ankles, choosing to match her shoes with her lip colour.

"Lookin' hot Ivie" Riley purred as she leaned against the bathroom door in her gold glittery dress. Her diamond encrusted heels glittering along with her dress, the hem line daringly short. Ivie eyed her bare thighs and smirked widely at her.

Mina joined Riley at the door and smiled at Ivie's ravishing appearance. Their girl was back with a vengeance.

Satisfied with her appearance she grabbed her purse and exited the bathroom.

"Do you think Draco will approve" Ivie asked referring to her outfit, smirking slightly as she knew the answer.

"If he doesn't he is mad" Riley stated grinning devilishly, Mina nodded in agreeance.

Ivie knew that Draco would approve of her outfit as anything that accentuated her luscious curves he practically drooled over. It had been too long since they had any flirtatious interaction like they had when they first met. Ivie wanted to take Draco on a trip down memory lane and make him fall in love with her over again. She desperately needed to feel his touch and she had her plans. He wasn't expecting to see her all weekend and she couldn't wait to see his reaction.

Grinning deviously Ivie climbed into the large, black SUV behind her friends.

Blaise watched as Draco downed his 6th firewhiskey shot in a row. Feeling sorry for his best friend for he knew the reason for Draco's binge drinking that weekend. He was nervous and apprehensive of the outcome of the girls weekend he had sent his beloved off to. Blaise knew Draco was wracked with anxiety over Ivie's health. He had been in a sombre mood all day so Blaise tried everything he could to make it easier on him.

Draco stumbled slightly, Blaise chuckled quietly as it was not like Draco to be affected this easily by alcohol it usually took an all night binge to even get him tipsy usually. His body was weary and tired from worry, leaving him vulnerable to the effects.

Blaise leant casually with his back to the bar gazing at the entrance. Draco sat quietly on a bar stool, his muscular arms resting on the bar as he stare blankly ahead.

The light reflecting off a gold sparkling dress caught Blaise eye as a petite brunette girl was let through the front entrance by Theo. His eyes instantly drawn to her bare thighs, the familiar bare thighs of his love Riley. His brown eyes meeting with her brilliant blue he smiled sweetly at her as she approached. Blaise then noticed the other girls following her, his brows shot up as he saw Ivie in the exquisite white dress. Not expecting to see her walk into the club at all let alone the confidence she oozed.

Blaise continued to lean against the bar and not alerting Draco to the girls arrival. Riley have Blaise a quick kiss on the lips as she reached him. Draco sat quietly, ignoring them.

"Hello Draco" She chimed.

"He- Wait what are you doing here?" Draco asked as he raised his brows in shock and turned to face her.

Both Riley and Mina stepped aside to allow Draco a full view of Ivie. His eyes widened as he saw her, his words left him as he opened his mouth as if to speak. Ivie stepped forward and placed her hand on his cheek, looking into his molten silver eyes.

Still sitting on the bar stool Draco rest his forehead against Ivie's and gazed into her dazzling emerald orbs. His hands gently grasped her waist and pulled her closer to him so that she stood between his thighs.

Ivie licked her lips slowly causing Draco's breath to hitch. She closed the gap between them, pressing her lips softly to his. Ivie trailed her hands along the back of Draco's neck and into his platinum blonde locks. She forgot the world around her as he trailed his fingers gently along her spine stopping at her neck. He pulled her in closer, deepening the lust filled kiss. He traced her lips with his tongue seeking permission to enter her mouth. Ivie didn't hesitate and her tongue met his, deepening the kiss further.

The taste of mint and whiskey filled her with desire, something she hadn't felt since before she lost their son. At that thought she pulled away suddenly, crying out as if she was in pain.

Draco watched her with concern as she caught her breath, his inebriated state causing him to sway a little.

Ivie noticed his drunken state instantly, she chuckled quietly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Draco, how much have you had to drink?"She whispered in his ear.

He smirked brilliantly at her. "Only a little" He said.

Grinning devilishly she grabbed his hand and dragged him into his office, locking the door behind them. Blaise, Riley and Mina had already gone around to the VIP bar leaving Draco and Ivie alone.

As Ivie turned from the door Draco pinned her body against it with his own. She felt his erection pressing against her abdomen and she smirked at him.

"Draco" She whispered.

"Yes love" He whispered huskily as he marked her neck.

"I'm not wearing any underwear" Ivie whispered, her voice filled with lust. She turned her head towards him and was met with his hungry kiss.

Draco placed his hands under her knees and hoisted her up allowing her to wrap her thighs around his hips. He ground his erection against her wet entrance soaking his trousers. Ivie cried out as he ground his cock against her clit.

"Draco please" She pleaded.

Placing his hands around her waist he hauled her over to his desk, with one swift movement he sent everything on his desk in a heap on the floor and placed Ivie gently in front of him.

Quickly freeing his throbbing erection from his soaking trousers he entered her slick entrance, causing them both to cry out.

"Fuck me like the other whores on this desk Draco" Ivie breathed.

Draco looked into her green eyes with his silver orbs. "You are not like the others Ivie, I love you" He whispered. Not allowing her to reply he started to pound into her roughly.

Ivie let out a guttural moan as he fucked her deliciously. She had missed the way he made her feel like this, her orgasm approaching quickly with every expert move. Crying out his name between gasps and his tongue exploring her mouth hungrily, Ivie held onto Draco as he coaxed her into her orgasm.

Groaning loudly as he spilled his seed deep into her womb. "I love you" Draco whispered against her lips.

"I love you Draco" Ivie whispered.

Draco kissed her lips softly, his cock still buried deep inside her twitching. He smirked into the kiss as he thrust forward into her core causing her to moan.

"I could go all night" He groaned as he tugged the bow at her neck. Freeing her shoulders, he feathered kisses down her collarbone to her chest.

"We should get back out there" Ivie breathed as Draco freed her breasts from her tight dress. Capturing her nipple in his mouth she melted to his touch, forgetting about their friends.

Draco pushed Ivie gently so her back lay on the desk, he draped her slim legs over his shoulders. Kissing and licking the inside of her thighs he thrust his cock deep inside her slick entrance. The position allowing him to fuck her deeply causing her to scream his name.

"Come on baby, give it up for me" Draco breathed huskily as he reached down and rubbed her clit with his thumb.

Almost instantly her walls clamped down on his cock as a powerful orgasm quaked through her body. Draco followed, roaring her name as he exploded inside her.

Ivie sat up as he pulled out of her and zipped up his pants. Grinning mischievously as him she kissed him lightly before gently pushing him away and began fixing her dress, hair and makeup. Using her wand to clean herself up, she walked over to the elegant floor length mirror and reapplied her red lipstick.

Draco watched her in awe as she bent over slightly, getting closer to the mirror to inspect her lips. As she was satisfied with her makeup she stood up straight and inspected her clothing, Draco walked over to help her tie her dress back up.

He trailed light kisses along her neck as he tied the dress. Ivie melted into his touch, exhaling deeply. She turned around to face him, his hands resting on her slim waist. Ivie gazed into Draco's silver orbs as she placed her hands on his hard chest.

Suddenly they heard a loud crash outside the door and screams throughout the club. The music had stopped enabling Draco and Ivie to hear the scuffling.

Ivie's eyes widened in fear and Draco let her go, instantly grabbing his wand and heading for the door. Ivie pulled her wand from her purse, raising it in front of her as she followed Draco towards the office door.

Opening the door slowly Draco raised his wand, keeping Ivie behind him he searched for the cause of the noise.

Smoke covered the entrance of the club and broken furniture littered the floor.

Theodore was not at his station at the front door where he was only an hour ago.

Ivie gasped as she saw a body underneath some broken furniture. Draco lunged forward to remove the broken table off the man. Shaking his head as he checked for any signs of life.

Ivie frantically scanned the rest of the dance floor for her friends. She spotted countless injured witches and wizards before she noticed Blaise. He was standing over Riley who was kneeling on the ground with a bloody witch in her arms.

Ivie gasped and ran towards them, Draco followed her closely as he had not found the cause of the threat yet.

"Riley!" Ivie cried.

As Ivie reached them she noticed who Riley was holding, tears streaming from her face she looked up at Ivie.

"She's gone Ivie, I was just dancing with her and now she's gone" Riley whispered.

"No" Ivie cried. "Don't, don't let it consume you Riley. It's ok, she's in a better place now" She said as she sat on her knees and held Riley. She let her wand drop to the floor softly.

Blaise and Draco stood above them scanning the dark room for signs of the culprit.

"Accio wand"

They barely heard a voice in the smoke speak.

Ivie's wand shot up from the floor next to her and hovered towards the person summoning it.

Ivie jumped up from the floor and ran for her wand, catching it mid air she bumped into a hard body.

Taking a step back she looked up at the person before her. Scowling as she looked into the cold eyes of her husband.

"What do you want?" She spat.

Draco appeared next to her, pulling her behind him.

"I'm here to send your little boyfriend a message." Dimitri hissed.

"Tell me then" Draco snarled.

"You will not have her Malfoy, she is mine. You will have to kill me before I let her leave." He spat.

Draco raised his wand, smirking evilly. "Avada"

"No! Draco!" Ivie cried as she pulled his wand arm away.

Dimitri laughed cruelty before disapparating.

"Draco please, don't sacrifice your sanity for me. You can't kill him, you will break your soul" Ivie pleaded.

"Enough" Draco snapped. He jaw clenched and his hands balled into fists, he was furious. "You don't get to make that decision for me"

"Draco please" Ivie pleaded again.

"Enough" Draco said as he grabbed her arm roughly and apparated her to Malfoy Manor before she could say anything.

"Draco!" Ivie yelled. "My friends are still there! Mina is dead!"

"Ivie" Draco said softly. "Take this" He said handing her the calming draft as he laid out her nightgown on the bed next to them.

Ivie scowled at him. "Now isn't the time" She said.

"Ivie. I need to know you're safe. I need to know you're ok" He said sighing.

Ivie softened to him as she saw the worry in his eyes, he looked as though he has aged ten years and she knew it was because of her health. She allowed him to help her into her nightgown after she had taken the calming draft. He had given her the strongest potion and she would be asleep in a matter of minutes.

Draco tucked Ivie into their bed, kissing her forehead softly.

"I love you" He whispered as she drifted off into a deep, calm sleep.

He watched her for a moment as her breathtaking appearance had him distracted. He had to get down to the club and find Theodore and get everyone to help clean the place up.

Blaise had already called St Mungo's to get help for the injured and to take the two bodies. Draco would organise an extravagant funeral for Ivie's close friend. He would make sure Ivie did not stress herself with any detail, he would keep her away from it all until he knew she was capable.


End file.
